A Dauntless leader in search of love
by Shlayne
Summary: Eric wants someone meaningful in his life, someone he can build a future with. Thanks to a dream, he thinks that he's overlooked someone, Tris Prior. This story is a Eric/Tris love story (the characters might be OOC). It will be very sexual, very intense and might be very dark. I do not own Divergent or anything related to it. Please leave reviews/comments.
1. Chapter 1

Opening his apartment door, Eric was beyond exhausted. Today he was pulled away from training to go on a special mission, and since he was so nicely "asked" by Max, how on earth could he possibly say no? After dropping his bag on the floor, he went straight to the bathroom to take a well-deserved shower. The bathroom was Eric's favorite place because he knew for a fact that he was alone and had time to think, and for the past couple of weeks thinking was all that Eric did. At 24, Eric felt like it wasn't fair that he sacrificed so much to be where he is today and not feel complete. The loneliness was why he felt so incomplete. His sacrifices were why he was lonely: he sacrificed his birth fraction because he felt like it was holding him back, he sacrificed his possibilities for friendship as an initiate because of the cuts (why be friends with someone who may or may not make it through the Dauntless rituals). Because of those sacrifices, he became cold, distant and ruthless but that combined with his Erudite background made him the leader that he is today: one that meant business and one not to be fucked with. Yes he made some friends but mostly had acquaintances. When it came to the romantic side, well let's just say that it was non-existent. Eric slept around thanks to the Club but he never had a meaningful relationship that could fill the void. The only form of relationship he had was with his friend who also happened to be his fuck buddy Tori. Tori was the best fuck buddy there was: she was beautiful, tough, sexy and most importantly discreet. She would always take Eric as her last client and once the tattoo was done, Eric would relax on the tattoo chair with his dick in her mouth. She was so good at sex, especially at giving head. The truth is Tori loved sex. But Eric wanted more than sex now, and as cool as Tori was he didn't love her and vice versa.

Still in the shower, Eric decides to ignore his hard penis and try to get some shuteye, but if his stiffy was still there by the time he wakes up he'll head straight to Tori's place. He shuts off the water, dries off, goes to bed without any clothes on and prays that he falls asleep quickly because the day was long enough and needed to end. As he was falling asleep, Eric extended his arm to the other side of the bed and noticed that no one was there. "Why is this killing me so much?", he quietly thought, "you would think that after years of being alone, you'd get used to it." He settles down and let sleep come over him.

"_The smell of eggs and bacon woke Eric from a deep slumber. As he sits on the bed, he notices movement on his left side and looks to find a little boy no older than 3 with dirty blond hair staring right at him. "Morning daddy! Mommy say breakfast is ready!" A strong sense of love and admiration flows from this boy to Eric and he's instantaneously in parent mode. His inner voice is screaming at him to protect and defend this child at any cost. "Mine" it screams at him. Eric reaches over, grabs him and hugs him so tightly that the little boy starts giggling. "Let's go find mommy and eat!" Eric tells him, to which the little boy yelled "Yay!" As they walk through the corridor to the kitchen, the smell of food hits them so hard that their stomachs start growling, which once more made the little boy giggle. "Mommy!" he yelled, "daddy's stomach and my stomach are talking again!" Eric heard a female laugh, one so enticing that he hurried his steps to the kitchen. Once arrived, he is floored by the woman in front of him: thin with some curves, long blond hair, big brown eyes that match her big smile. Tris Prior was standing in front of him putting food on the plates. Once she was done, she goes to him and kisses him on the lips and takes the little boy from him. "I had to ask my little helper to go get you. You were sleeping for so long I didn't have the heart to wake you" She walks back to the table and puts the boy on a high chair. When he stands there without moving, she goes to him and puts a hand on his forehead "What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" he answers no that he was just a bit tired. At that response all worry left her face and she grabs his hand to direct him to the table. They all talk, laugh and eat. Him, Eric, fearless and ruthless leader of the Dauntless, is relaxed enough to be laughing: he is sitting on the couch with Tris by his side and the boy on the floor playing. Eric is happy. Eric is happy with his wife and son. When the realization hits him, he grabs her and kisses her. That feeling is simply indescribable. When they finally pull apart, she looks at him and whispers, "I love you, you know?"_

The alarm went off and took Eric by surprise. He jumped from the bed thinking that he was being attacked. When he grasps that he's in his room, in his apartment, safe, the heart palpitations started slowing down. He goes back to bed only to close his eyes but not fall asleep. His mind was going and he couldn't come back from the dream. That dream stirred emotions that he desperately wanted to feel again. A woman has never said 'I love you' to him before, well except his mother of course, and it felt amazing. That 'I love you' from Tris made him feel whole, less cold and less evil. But out of every girl in Dauntless that he could dream about, why did it have to be Tris? Why the Stiff? This intrigued him to the point that he decided that he would make a conscious effort to get to know Tris Prior.


	2. Chapter 2

***Warning: this chapter is extremely sexual***

When Eric finally decided to get up, he quickly went to his pad to try to locate Tris but she wasn't in the compound. Truth be told, he secretly admired the girl and saw a bit of himself in her. When she transferred she was extremely weak, couldn't fight, was always in the infirmary and was at the bottom of the initiate list. However, she was dedicated. Every morning at 5 am, he would get up for his morning jog and there she was in the gym practicing her fighting or weaponry. Perseverance is something that he respected, it is a Dauntless trait and it is linked to loyalty: loyalty to the team, to the faction and to its cause. That's how he knew that she would make it and make it in the top 10. When Tris graduated she was number one in everything. Her chosen job was Dauntless Leader/Missions. She was indeed a leader and could train the initiates but she chose to be part of the logistic aspect of leadership, to go on missions or authorize missions. Eric looked up her file and was examining her picture. She was indeed beautiful, not drop dead gorgeous but beautiful. You could tell that she was the type of girl that would give her last shirt to someone if they needed it. He smirked at that thought: Dauntless has a tendency to harden people, to make them realistic but leaning more toward pessimistic; yet, she was still the same girl who transferred from Abnegation but much more stronger. Yes, he did admire her. Admired every aspect of her.

His dick was still hard and got even harder by her picture, so he messaged Tori to see where she was and bless the gods she was home. He quickly brushed his teeth, put his training black pants and shirt on and left the door. When he got there, he didn't bother knocking and just opened the door. "Hey, what's up" Tori asked once she saw him. She was still in her nightgown: a red spaghetti strap short nightgown. He smirks, walks towards her, grabs her, leans down and whispers, "my dick is hard and I need advice". As he whispers those words he's rubbing himself on her. "Well, let's take care of this", she grabs his penis, "and then I'll give the great Eric advice". She's about to unzip him when he stops her. "I'm feeling quite romantic this morning, let me take care of you first". He kisses her deeply and hard, while she rubs him through his pants, he pushes her on the kitchen table and lays her down on her back. He pushes the nightgown upwards and stares at the purple panties. "A Dauntless leader wearing purple panties? Unheard of!" She laughs and responds, "A girl's got to keep her men guessing. How boring would I be if I were to become predictable? And besides I'm a Dauntless tattoo artist, I can do whatever the fuck I want." One thing Eric did love about Tori, the girl had spunk. As they are idly conversing, he is rubbing her clit through her panties. Tori was a strong Dauntless warrior but she had a particular fetish that the men in the Club were surprised to find out: she loved being called a whore. Her favorite men to fuck were married men or men with girlfriends, Eric was the exception to the rule. Asking her to be a mistress or to be in a threesome with two men will make her orgasm instantaneously. It was such a contradiction with her personality and the Erudite in Eric would love to analyze why she's like that.

After endlessly teasing her, he takes off the panties and goes down on her. The first contact between his lips and her clit got a loud moan from her. He was licking and sucking and fingering. She tasted good, he wondered if Tris tasted as good or even better? He knew her orgasmic spots and made sure to hit them all at once. And sure enough he was rewarding with a loud cry, a convulsion of her body and her vagina walls tightening around his two fingers. Once she caught her breath, he then turned her over , pull his pants down and took her from the back with one thrust. Once more, another cry escaped her lips and he loved it. He loved a screamer and wondered if Tris was a screamer. Was she a virgin? If she wasn't, who was her first? Would she want him as a lover? What type of lover would she be? The though of him fucking Tris like this made his dick even harder than it was and he wasn't even close from coming. But the same couldn't be said for Tori, her second orgasm hit so hard that the neighbors could hear her screams and Eric thought that his dick would be torn apart. But he didn't come yet, he wanted to wait it out. "Stay here" he told her and left for a minute. Once he was back, she felt her butt cheeks being spread and something being rubbed against the hole. Once Eric was done rubbing the lube, he eased his member in her anal orifice and he slammed in to her hard. "Take it deep and hard for me. Tell me how many men fucked you last night? Fucked you right in your asshole" he huskily asked. "Three" she yelled. "You're such a good slut Tori. We need you, you see" he tells as he decreases on his speed. He then leans to her hear and whispers, "You see we make love to our wives and girlfriends, but come to you to fuck, to do dirty things. You're out dirty little secret. When I get a girl will you still want to be my little secret?". "Yes", she whispers, "I'll be your whore". With that said he increases his pace and his now slamming her with one hand holding her hip and the other chocking her. As she hits her third orgasm, he allows himself to finally come.

"That was so good" she tells him. He now takes his pants fully off and goes to sit on the couch. "What's going on Eric? You've never fucked me so hard and so good". He doesn't answer right away because as discreet as someone can be, that information that they have on you can still be used for blackmail. Yet he trusted Tori and needed her help. "What do you think of my instincts?" he asked her. She's taken aback by that question: Eric was never one to doubt his abilities in anything. "You're a damn good leader Eric. Yes you can be hard on the initiates but they need it. The world is much more dangerous outside of the compound. And when you're on a mission, I know that you have your team's back. There's a reason why you're a legend around here." He looks at her still debating if he should ask but doe sit anyways, "I need your help. This is confidential. Shit. It's… it's private also." He pauses. "I need to ask someone to spar with me but don't know how." Sparring in Dauntless is a way to let someone know that they are interested in him or her. So once the asking is made, if that person says yes then he or she is also interested, but if the person says no, not only are they not interested, the asker is humiliated. And then everyone will know. So this was a delicate situation, especially just like Tori said, he is a legend down here. Legends make enemies. There are certain risks that he just can't take. "Who?" Tori asked. "Tris" he quickly answers. She looks at him shocked. Out off all the names, she did not expect Tris. This was tricky: Tori knew that Tris was divergent, Eric did not. Eric has never been interested in having romantic relationships yet now he wants Tris. However, if he is with Tris and it works out, Tris will be protected. An option that her brother did not have. "I think that she would be perfect for you actually. She'll be able to balance you out." There, Tori just saved Tris' life. "Don't ask her to spar yet. This is what I'm going to do. I'm going to have a small get together here before going to the Pit and invite her." Eric seemed pretty skeptic so Tori pushed on, "She's never seen you in a social gathering. She's never seen you relaxed". That last statement got a snort from Eric. "Ok" Tori said, "she's never seen you as relaxed as you can be around people. Better?" "Better" Eric responds. He leans over and kisses her, when they pull apart he asked, "Honestly, do you think I stand a chance?" She just looks at him and responds, "I think you might. Believe it or not, you have the criteria of what women are looking for in a man". It was now her turn to ask a question but was scared of the answer, "Let's say that it works out and you two do go out, can we still fuck?" "No" he responds quickly, "I know that I'm cruel but I'm not that cruel. I can't hurt her or anyone I'd be interested in like that". "But the others do it and they're still good men" she retorts. "I'm not them. Once she decides to hang out with me, I won't be able to fuck you anymore, I won't be able to go to the Club anymore. But I'll still be your friend. That part will never change." She nods.

She looks at his naked lower part and grabs his penis, "You're going to fuck me until she says yes she wants to spar with you." This wasn't a question but a statement and he smirked at that. This explained why Max loved fucking her, she was a despot when it came to sex. "How has Max been lately? I haven't seen him all yesterday". Tori smiles and responds, "He was here fucking me. His wife had to go to the Erudite headquarters for the entire day, so him and Jason came here and took turns with me. Wish you had been there." He was taking off her top while she was talking. "Wait", Eric says, "How was Jason here all day? Isn't Mary in the hospital?" Mary was Jason's wife and they were expecting their first child. Because of that, Jason has been coming to Tori more often then usual since the pregnancy was a difficult one. "Yes, she is but her sister was there with her. Yesterday was so good. Max was eating me out while Jason was sucking on my tits. Then they took turns with my ass, mouth and pussy. I want you to be there next time. I miss feeling full". This made Eric smile, Tori loves being stretched to the max. She really enjoyed sex. She slips on the floor, got on her knees and took his penis in her mouth. While she's sucking, he's pushing her head down so she can get all of it in. As her head is bobbing, Eric says "talk to Tris first, be close to her and then tell her about the party. Make sure the party is this week. This Friday, do the party this Friday". Tori gets up for air and claims that her and Tris are very close so there's no need to force talk her into coming. "Good", Eric responds still having his hand on her head, "This needs to work out between us, I honestly think that she's the one Tori. My instincts are telling me this. We fit well together" After sucking for a while she gets up and goes on top of Eric and rides him until he comes. They had started their fuck fest at 8 am and it was now noon, so she sent him away to not only prepare for the party but to freshen up for Jason who was coming at 12:45. She had to do everything possible for Tris to view Eric in a positive light.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 7 pm when Tris finally got back to the compound and she was exhausted but satisfied. The mission had gone smoothly: not one person was injured or died under her watch, and that's how she liked it. She enters her apartment to quickly change to her gym clothes, grabs her red mat and heads out. Destination: roof of the compound. For the past month or so, especially after a mission, Tris would go on the rooftop and do yoga. She learned about yoga on a trip to the Erudite headquarters where she overheard one of the Erudites discussing its benefits. "It's well known that yoga helps the trainer's flexibility and strength. In a sense, you can manipulate the muscles to adjust to the needs of the situation", the female Erudite claimed. Erudites are known for their logic and love of facts, so she had looked into to it. Once satisfied with her findings, she downloaded guides to the different exercises: what they targeted and different variations of it. She would then do it in her apartment, but for the past week she had decided to do them on the rooftop. Since yoga was such a nature-related exercise, why not do in nature? Well the closest thing to nature. Once she arrived, she placed the mat on the floor and started with her ritual.

Thirty minutes into the workout, she hears a noise. Tris get ups from her inverted dog position, she feels before she sees the cold stare of a set of grey eyes.

"What are you doing" asked Eric completely and utterly confused by Tris' previous movement.

"Well a lovely evening to you too Eric. I'm doing fine thank you and had a lovely day as well" she sarcastically answers him.

"What were you doing on the floor" he pushed on.

"Yoga."

"What's a yoga?" he asked still looking as bewildered as before. What kind of name is yoga?

"A Hindu spiritual and ascetic discipline, a part of which, including breath control, simple meditation, and the adoption of specific bodily postures, is widely practiced for health and relaxation. That is according to the Internet. Now according to me, it's a way to relax from a shitty or long day while elongating and strengthening my muscles." She said in one long breath with a straight face but smiling on the inside for still remembering the definition.

"Look at you Stiff sounding like an Erudite!" Eric started clapping but got a response that he didn't expect. Tris curtsied. He thought that she would either punch him or yell at him, but instead she just curtsied.

"What about you oh ruthless Dauntless leader? What are you doing up here?"

"Sometimes I come here for the peace and quiet. You know to get away from people," he says nonchalantly, "But since you're here, I'll be on my merry way."

"You really don't have to leave on my account. Yoga is not noisy and besides the rooftop is big enough for two people" she tells him. She was about to get in position when she stopped, "Or you can sit here and watch me practice."

After a moment of silence, Eric responds, "Sure, why not."

For the next hour, Tris does every position that she can. She does this for lots of reasons but the top two are a) to impress Eric and b) to show that she knows what she's doing. Truth be told, she's always wanted to impress the Dauntless leader. That's why she was the first jumper. The first time that she saw him, she was immediately intrigued by his physical and emotional composures. There was a contradictory harmony between the two: he was fearless that's for sure yet he has so many piercings on his face that suggest that he was hiding from the world. He was undeniably ruthless, beating his opponents to a bloody pulp, however Tris had seen him help a kitten come down from a tree and even once helped an old Erudite lady with her groceries. Also there were his eyes. One can easily get lost into those grey eyes. His eyes were cold and evil, looking at everyone as though they were preys, but if you look close enough and long enough you can see those same eyes are asking for understanding and warmth. If she could, she would just stare into his eyes. She felt as though even when Eric was the protector not only of all Dauntless but of all factions, he needed somebody to protect him. He needed someone to have his back in every sense possible. Was she in love with Eric? No. Was she in lust with Eric? Yes. Did Eric intrigue her? Definitely. The very sight of him arouses every sense in her body, senses she didn't know existed; and it's because of intrigue or even need that she had lost her virginity.

_One day he came back from a mission while she was still an initiate: he was bloodied and bruised yet was walking like nothing was wrong. Didn't even go to the infirmary. The moment he passed by her, their eyes locked and the heat rose in her. Those damn grey eyes got her in heat and got her fucked for the first time. There was also a second, third and fourth. That night she was in complete heat and didn't know what to do with herself. Everyone was at the Pit so she went back to the shared quarters and stumbled to Edward. They started talking and he explained that Myra was at the Pit with the others and that he just wanted to hang back a little. She then explained that she was not feeling the crowd tonight and wanted to come back here. So they started talking mostly about their dating life, well his long-term relationship and her inexistent dating situation. _

"_Dude you are gorgeous. I still don't get why you're single? And, and you have a wonderful personality."_

"_I think it's because I'm a virgin", she blurts out. The moment she said those words laughter could be heard throughout the quarters. They were both laughing so hard that tears were coming out their eyes._

"_No one wants to take responsibility for a virgin! They think that we'll automatically fall in love and get clingy!" she said._

"_Hey I am too and I'm with Myra!"_

"_Wait you and Myra never?"_

"_Never."_

"_Why not?"_

"_She wants to wait and I'm okay with that. So be honest, you don't have the hots for anyone?"_

_She hesitated to answer the question. Can she trust him? With thinking it through, she throws caution to the wind and is honest. "Eric."_

"_Eric?! No fucking way! Like out of everyone, Eric!"_

"_Hey the clitoris wants what the clitoris wants" and this earned another laugh from Edward. _

"_Well you should find someone who can keep you warm until you can get Eric."_

"_Like who, Edward? Who here can keep their mouth shut about a thing like that? Let's be honest. I'm going to go to a guy and say "Hey I think you're cute, let's have sex but I don't want a relationship, I'm just practicing". Yea right."_

_After her short monologue, they were quiet a bit, she was staring at the floor, thinking, and him at her, also thinking. He leans over and kisses her on her neck. This takes Tris by surprise._

"_Edward no," she shakes her head, "Think about Myra."_

"_Look I lied to you. I'm not okay about the whole virgin thing. I'm sixteen and want to fuck. That's what sixteen year olds do. I love Myra, I truly do but I want to fuck." He slows down a bit and catches to catch his breath. He had wanted to confess that to someone for the longest time. " Look Tris, I know that I can trust you not to tell anyone, not even Christina about this. It's just going to be us, no one else needs to know. I'm not leaving Myra for you. We're just us satisfying each other."_

"_But Edward it's wrong. Yes we would be the only people to know but still. That's just not right. So dishonest."_

"_How is it dishonest if I'm not lying to her. As I said, just as long as we don't tell anyone, she's not going to get hurt. You need this and I need this." Still Tris hesitated. Edward continues, "Did you like the kiss I just gave you on the neck? Like did it turn you on?"_

"_Yes and yes it did"_

"_Now let me try your lips. Just your lips." They lean toward each other and kiss. It was slow at first, but then they both got into it. Tris cupped the back of his hair slight grabbing it while Edward put his hand on her back but underneath her shirt. They finally parted away from each other, but not too far apart so they could whisper to each other, as if there were other people in the room. "What do you say Tris?"_

"_No one else will know? Myra won't know?"_

"_Myra won't know and I won't tell a soul" he responds. _

_She nods and the kiss resumes. He takes off her shirt and her bra and quickly takes a nipple in his mouth. She loves the sensation so much that she arches her back so he can be closer. They decided to leave foreplay for another time because their time was limited. Edward takes off his pants and underwear and does the same for Tris. And with one thrust, he penetrates her. Goodbye hymen, goodbye virginity, hello heat. After 10 minutes of hard pumping they both come and come hard. After a couple of minutes of silence, "See what you would have missed out if you hadn't agreed." Edward tells her. "We need to be discreet though. Safe locations, good alibis. We'll call this a practice for the big test." And that they did. The following day, Edward had found a hidden closet that no one used and had asked Tris to leave lunch early to join him there. Once there, he unzipped his pants and asked her to suck him. She did and she loved the feeling. She felt like she was in control. He finally came and not a drop landed on the floor. The following day, they met again in the closet and this time it was Tris' turn to feel Edward's mouth on her clit, less than five minutes later, she exploded. They met every single day for three months straight in that closet, except when she had her period. The feeling slowly tempered off. Now Edward and Myra shared an apartment and were happier than ever. Myra because she's with Edward and Edward because he was with Myra, and having sex every night. However, when Myra would menstruate, Edward would go to Tris for an emergency quickie, which always included him getting head. And when Tris was having a bad day, she would message Edward and extremely hard fuck would later follow. It was a good and discreet arrangement._

So Eric was to blame for everything sexual that ever happened to Tris and impressing him was imperative. Tris went from inverted dog to the bow pose to the crow pose to the dragonfly pose to the handstand scorpion pose and finally finishing with the hero pose. Throughout the entire session, not one word was heard from Eric. Not one.

"And that my friend is yoga. What did you think?" she asked him as she was gathering her mat and walking toward him.

"I see you putting yourself in a bunch of sexual positions for my viewing. Why thank you Stiff! You truly are a friend!"

As she reached him, she got on her toes and whispered into his ear, "Tell me Eric, did the Stiff give you a stiffy?" Shocked by her comment, Eric quickly looks at his pants and that motion in itself made Tris laugh so hard that her mat fell from her hand and she fell with the mat. "Your face Eric! Your face!" she says as she continues laughing and crying at the same time. This made Eric's face red, red with delight: the woman that he had suddenly noticed thanks to a dream was laughing because of him, she felt comfortable around him. Maybe he truly did stand a chance with her.

"Well I'm glad I can get a laugh from you Stiff. Means the world", he tried sounding as sarcastic as possible.

"A laugh? How about laughs! More than one Eric! More than one!" she tells him. He helps her up from the floor and now they stood close, her face still red from the laughter and his from the absolute delight that he was responsible for the laugh. "But seriously though, I think you should take up yoga. You're always so tensed, never relaxed. It will help you. Promise." She says.

"Are you going to teach me?" he asked hoping that the answer would be positive.

"Sure." She responds cheerily. "We can start tomorrow night. I usually come by 7pm and you don't need to bring a mat, I have an extra one."

"Wait, if it has little flowers on it like this one than no thank you. I rather do it on the bare floor" to which Tris quickly rolls her eyes.

"No worries", she says, "the other one is all black."

They leave the rooftop together and talked on the road to her apartment, Eric insisted that Tris be accompanied. What surprised Tris was the easiness of their conversation: they talked about everything and nothing.

"Oh, have you spoken to Tori", he asked her.

"Nope. Why?"

"I was at her place the other day and she was talking about having a party this Friday and mentioned you. Check your messages."

"Definitely will. Will you be going?"

"Yup. If you want, I can swing by and we can go together?"

"Awwww. Aren't you a sweetie pie? Yes you are!"

"Stiff please! I'm only asking for your protection. With you doing this yoga thing, your hips are swinging as though they're not stiff anymore! You'll get these Dauntless men horny!" he says smirking.

"So you were looking at my hips? Interesting", she giggles out loud, "Sure, I'll check my messages and I'll let you know what time you can come. Sounds good?"

"All good Stiff. See you tomorrow?"

Tris puts her right hand on her forehead to salute Eric, "Yes fearless leader! I shall be on the rooftop, at 7pm with your all black mat! Sir, yes sir!"

"You're such a cunt."

"Bite me."

When she finally went inside her apartment, Tris was happy. When Eric was in route for his apartment, he was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Tris took a shower and settled down, she quickly messaged Edward to come and see her. She had just invited Eric to yoga and he said yes; yoga is not sparring but the intent is there and he said yes. For all intents and purposes, that's a prelude to a sparring date. If her gut feelings were right, then she needed to end the arrangement that she had with Edward. She might be the girl that he's cheating with but she is not a cheater and can never imagine cheating on anyone, especially not on Eric. As she sat down thinking of everything that happened and might happen with Eric, she hears a knock. No doubt Edward.

"Hey hun", he leans and kisses her on the lips, "I'm here to fuck your brains out."

"No, that's not why I called you. Come in, sit down." She instructs him. The second she said that, the air became thick and Edward nervous.

"Please tell me that you're not pregnant." He nervously asked.

"The hell? No! And what if I was, then what would you do?"

"I'd help you as much as I can but I couldn't be a father to the kid. My life is with Myra, you know that. We're just there for each other's needs and we're good friends." He simply replies.

She laughs and asks, "So Edward, if I told you that I fell in love with you, what would you say? I'm not by the way, I'm just very curious."

"Honestly? I'd be happy. It means that our arrangement would be permanent and that you wouldn't mind sharing me with another woman. Honestly Tris, if we fell in love, like if you were open to that I'd be happy. This would no longer be an arrangement but a relationship and you'd be my mistress. Not my friend. Shit, I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

"You are sick my friend. You have a girlfriend; she loves you and cares for you. You claim to love yet you want another relationship? You make no sense! What can of Erudite logic is that?"

"Simple: I can compartmentalize my life. It's easy for me to separate my feelings and explain them away. I'd have Myra at home, I'd eventually marry her and we'd have kids. She'd be my public and private life. Then I'd have you: you'll still be my best friend, but then you'd be more, you'd be my mistress. My chosen secret life. You'd know every dirty secret about me. Every single detail. If you wanted kids, I'd give them to you but I wouldn't be their father. I would prefer if we didn't have any but that's up to you." He stops and kisses her and she accepts it. He massages her breasts and kisses her face. "I know that you love being my secret", he says and kisses her again. He stops and stares at her while slipping his hand under her nightgown, under her panties. He starts pumping two fingers in. "I know that you have feelings for me. Let's make it official: be my mistress." He whispers and licks her bottom lips with his tongue. She moans every time he does that, every time he talks to her and fingers her at the same time. That drives her crazy. "Then I can brag about you to the other guys. Think about it baby". He gets on his knees and starts sucking on her clit. Two minutes later she comes.

"How do you want me?" she asked him

"On all fours, like a good bitch." With that order, she got into the doggy style position and Edward fucked her until they both came. While they are laying on the floor, Edward turns to her and says, "I need to tell you something but it's a secret ok", she nods, "Will has been sleeping around on Christina. But for the past 6 months, he's been going steady with Jennifer. Like really steady. Steady as in he is in love with her."

"Oh my God! Will? Are you sure?"

"He's the one who told me."

"Is he going to leave Christina?"

"Of course not! Why would he leave Christina? He loves her! You can love two people at the same time Tris. You know that right? Anyway, he told her that he loved her and she said she loved him too. So he asked her to be his mistress and she said yes. He even gave her a ring. So Jennifer is officially Will's mistress."

"That's fucked up Edward. Will's fucked up!"

"Why is it fucked up? He has two women who love him and will do anything for him. He loves them both and will do anything for them. He's happy, they're happy."

"Is that why you were talking about the whole mistress thing?"

"Yes. Baby, be honest. We have feelings for each other. I love you Tris and would do anything for you and I know you love me and do the same. Let's build a secret life together. There's a whole Dauntless society about that kind of life: where men leave their wives home for a night and go out with their mistresses and mingle and have fun. Why can't that be us? I love you, let's just make it official."

Tris' breasts were bare and her knees red, this made Edward hard once more. He wanted to do something new. They never had anal sex and he wanted it. Once more he shoved his tongue down her throat and she responds. She loved being manhandled like that. He loved everything about her. She needed to convince her to be his mistress. Once a woman was officially a man's mistress in Dauntless, he could do anything he wanted with her, including share her. Will had shared Jennifer with him. They not only took turns with her, but went at her at the same time. He would love to share Tris. He would love to see Tris being fucked by Will, Peter and him at the same time. Would Tris make that kind of sacrifice for him? If she truly loved him he would. You can tell that Jennifer is really in love with Will, she did everything for him: cooked, clean and fucked. She took orders like a soldier. Mistresses where meant to be submissive and obedient, like a wife but without a backbone. He wanted to be in that club. Will had already told Edward about having a mistress but the day they shared her, he demonstrated their usefulness. Will had asked Edward to come join them at Jennifer's apartment and that he didn't need to knock but to just open the door. Once he got there and opened the door, there was Jennifer on her knees sucking Will, who was sitting on the couch. Will had asked Jennifer to make Edward comfortable, a.k.a. to blow him and she did. It was the best feeling in the world! Will also had confided in him that the promotion that he got was thanks to her. He had asked her to "take care" of Max while on a mission. She did and the next day a promotion!

They separated from kissing and he whispers to her ear, "go back on your knees, I want your ass tonight."

Tris got up and sat on the couch. "Will this arrangement has to end. I found someone and I need to give it my all. I need to try this. I've waited a long time for this chance. You can understand that can't you?"

This admission stunned Edward. This announcement was not what he had expected tonight. He didn't know how to take it. He got up and sat next to her. She put her arms around his shoulders and whispered, "Please don't be mad. I just have to try this. And if it doesn't work out, then I'll be your mistress." Tris was lying because a) her gut feelings were telling her that things would work out with Eric, b) she would never be anyone's mistress. Even though she wasn't cheating on anyone, she was still the chick on the side to someone who was in a committed relationship. That didn't sit well with Tris. That's why she promised herself that if Eric ever strayed, she would beat the living crap out of him but still give him a second chance as a form of cleansing for her dirty past. She felt a pull toward Eric and that's why she had to end this sordid arrangement with Edward. Eric could never find out about this. This, what Edward and her had, wasn't even anything serious but it had the potential to kill whatever could be with Eric. And she wasn't about to let that happen.

"Do you promise?" he asked her.

"Promise what?"

"Promise if things end that you'll be my mistress."

"Of course I do!" she said a little bit to cheery. "You have to go. He's going to come soon." Another lie.

"So I'll see you at the Pit tomorrow?"

"Actually no. Me and him are going to hang out." Another lie.

"Ok then. I'll see you later this week." He leans over to kiss her on the lips but she quickly turns her head so he could get the cheek. This shocked and hurt him at the same time.

Once Edward left, Tris had three missions: 1) Talk to Tori about the party, 2) contact Eric, 3) find a way to get Christina to catch Will cheating on her.

Frist thing first, look to see if Tori messages her. And sure enough she did.

"_Hey girl, what are you doing this Friday? I wanted to do a simple get together before we all head down to the Pit. It's going to start at 7 pm. Please tell me that you're in! Someone needs to keep Eric in line! !"_

Tris could not stop laughing at the message. Even if Eric weren't going to go, she'd still go. Tori was a good friend of hers, she's the one who told her to lay low when she found out that she was Divergent. She loved the woman. Literally, owed her life to her. She quickly responds, "_Hey hun! Of course I'm coming! And don't worry about Eric, he'll be picking me up!"_ Send and just like that mission number one was completed!

Now for mission number 2: contact Eric. "_Hey. I got Tori's message. I give you permission to pick me up at 6:45pm, oh Knight in shining armor of mine!" _And sent! Mission number 2 completed!

Now mission number 3 was more complicated. She couldn't tell Christina straight out that Will was cheating because it would put Edward's relationship in jeopardy and she would definitely be questioned on why Edward felt comfortable enough to confide in her. She couldn't bring her to Jennifer's apartment while Will was there because it was out of the way, therefore suspicious, and what would be the motive for them being there? The only way was to catch Will in the act. Edward won't tell her Will's secret hiding places that's for sure. So how? What to do? Damn it! She is a Dauntless Leader and head of the Missions department! She can fucking do this! As she was thinking of different scenarios, her pad beeps. She looks and it's a message from Eric: a picture of his middle finger. Tris was hysterically laughing. This is what she wanted. She loved this side of Eric. She doesn't know why he suddenly decided to show it to her but she's not questioning it either. She decided to respond to his message with a picture of her own: her lips blowing him a kiss. 'Let's see how the icy Dauntless leader responds to that!' Two minutes later, he responds.

"_Stiff, you shouldn't send those kind of pictures. People might get the wrong impression."_

"_And what impression would that be?"_ she quickly responds.

"_That you like the cold and ruthless Dauntless leader."_

Tris takes a deep breath. This was an open window for her to tell him that she liked him. Should she take that chance? The fear of rejection paralyzes her, but her gut feeling tells her to just go for it. So she goes for it.

"_If that's the case, then they'll have the right impression. I do like the cold and ruthless Dauntless leader. Hopefully I'm the right woman to melt some of that ice away."_ She sends the message and quickly goes to the kitchen to get some cold water. She was scared. No, she wasn't. She was petrified. She basically just told Eric, of all people, that she liked him and wanted to have something with him. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the beep from the pad. 'Girl it's now or never', she tells herself. She goes to the pad and opens his message.

"_Oculi tui, et lux candidissima quae tangit ardet in corpore per cellulas . Nulla venenatis…Nemo potest superesse malum hoc."_

After reading his message over and over again, Tris closes her eyes to let the emotions run through. She understood his words; she couldn't believe that he said them. They just recently started talking and now this. Her affection for him is no novelty, it existed for years, but what he wrote clearly indicated something emotional. Ten minutes had passed and she was still starring at the pad, when unexpectedly she hears a knock at the door. She rushes to the door and sees Eric in front of her. Without thinking, she throws her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

"The message that you sent me, were you being sarcastic or were you being honest?" she quietly asks him.

"Honest." He responds with a quivering voice, still holding her tightly to him. With that, she started slightly sobbing. He quickly moves them inside of the apartment, closes the door behind them and goes on the couch. They held each other tightly. After a couple of minutes, she moves away and looks at him.

"I want something serious. I want a commitment. Yes, we just started talking. Yes, we just started to get to know each other. I get that and I understand that. But that's what I want: a committed relationship. Can you give me that?"

"Yes." That was Eric's response. Such a simple word, but was it a truthful one?

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you won't cheat on me? Can you give me your word?" she asked.

"Yes." He responds once more.

Tris gets up from the couch and starts yelling on top of her lungs, "AND HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOU'RE TELLING ME THE TRUTH! HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT JUST LYING TO ME! HOW THE FUCK DO I KNOW THAT! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES THINK THAT YOU'RE SO SMART DON'T YOU! YOU ARE LIARS! ALL OF YOU!" She's shaking, shaking like a leaf. It was visible to Eric that something went down.

"Come back to the couch and tell me what happened." He quietly tells her. She wasn't thinking straight so he had to be levelheaded. She goes back to the couch and sits by him. Every second that passes, she takes a deep breathe. He reaches for her hand and holds it tightly.

"What happened?" he asked one more time.

She closes her eyes and decides to just tell him. "Edward just told me that Will is cheating on Christina." She stops, takes another deep breath and continues, "Edward and I used to fuck even though he has been with Myra for years. After our yoga session, humm well my yoga session, I called things off because I felt like you might be the right person for me. Like this, us, might lead to something more. So at first, I decided that I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want you to ever find out because then you wouldn't want to be with me. But now, I don't want to have any secrets from you. Everyone is cheating on everyone. I'm not a saint, but I honestly don't want to get hurt." Her monologue ended and the silence began. The apartment was silent for a good moment. No noise, nothing. Not even the sound of them breathing could be heard.

"I don't care" Eric tells her. "Your past is your past, it's none of my business. What I care about is the now and the future. Just like I can guarantee you that I'll not cheat now or never, I need that same guarantee from you. And I swear to you that what you've just told me will not leave this room. Just like when I tell you something, it stays between us. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." She smiles at him. "I'm trying to figure out a way to let Christina know that Will's cheating without being caught in the mix." She confesses.

"We'll deal with that tomorrow." He responds.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" With that request, he leans toward her, their foreheads only touching as he responds, "Yes, baby I can."

That night there was no kissing, no sex. Just Eric and Tris holding each other. And that was the very first time that they've ever been intimate with anyone in their entire lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: In the last chapter, Eric had messaged Tris in Latin: "**_**Oculi tui, et lux candidissima quae tangit ardet in corpore per cellulas . Nulla venenatis…Nemo potest superesse malum hoc". The translation is as follows: "Your light is so bright that it burns my eyes and touches every cell in my body. There is no ice…No evil can survive this."**_** I would like to thank Laura for pointing this out.**

When Eric woke up that morning, he realized that Tris fell asleep in his arms. They were cuddling. Eric was cuddling. Eric, the fearless, cold, tough Dauntless leader was cuddling. Eric, the fearless, cold, though Dauntless leader was cuddling with the Stiff. This thought triggered a genuine smile from him, going from ear to ear. They were together, but as soon as she woke up he will spell it out to her that they were a couple. No hints, just pure bluntness. 'Tris, you are my woman', plain and simple. And knowing the Stiff she would respond something like 'Yes Eric, you are my man.' Another smile spread over Eric's face. He would need to watch out not to smile like this in person.

Looking at the clock it was 5 am, usually his jog time. But today was different. Today, he would spend a couple of hours with Tris and then head out to train those imbeciles. The initiates this year looked like fucking crap. There were a few good ones, he will admit that, but the rest was fucking crap. It always surprised him why certain people would join Dauntless. The faction is known for its physical and military rigidness, so if you can't fight for shit or too scared to take a hit, why join the faction? For Eric, no other faction is better than Dauntless, but any faction is better than being faction-less. When HE and Tris get old and wrinkled, they will hold hands and jump into the chasm. That is the honorable Dauntless way. They will not be faction-less. Sadly, the same cannot be said for eighty percent of this year's recruits but what's surprising is the fact that within that eighty percent were Dauntless-born! How can someone who was raised in the faction not know what to expect? He couldn't get over that simple fact. His Erudite side argued that it was illogical while his Dauntless side explained that it was pride and loyalty that forced them to stay in the faction.

Eric turns to the clock again, 5:05. Only five minutes had passed. His left arm was already dead with Tris' head on it, he should move but doesn't want to. So while he's stuck there, he needed to do some thinking. First thing, he needed to let the compound know that they were together but do it in a sly way, making them think that they were the one who "discovered them". He was thinking about having Tris wear his jacket: a female Dauntless wearing a male's jacket is the first sign that they were officially together. So that will be the designated plan: have Tris wear his jacket. Second thing, Tris wanted Christina to break up with Will without being caught in the crossfire. That was extremely tricky. Will is not dumb or careless, and he doesn't know who the hell this Jennifer chick is. That was a definitely conundrum to be solved. Yet he knew of someone willing to help him: Peter. Believe it or not, the arrogant Dauntless prick had a thing for Christina even when they were in Candor together. If someone can help him, it would definitely be Peter. Eric wouldn't consider Peter as his friend but he wasn't in the acquaintance category either: he was somewhere in between. They understood each other, and when Peter would get drunk he would confide in Eric.

All thinking was put to a halt, when a knock is heard, intriguing Eric and waking Tris up.

"The hell! What time is it?" she asks him.

"5 fucking 30 in the morning! Who the hell comes to someone's apartment at 5 fucking 30 in the morning!"

"Shit. It's definitely Edward. Let me get him to leave." She quickly tells him.

"No. I'll tell him!" Eric gets up from the bed, take his clothes off except for his black boxers. "Stay here" he tells her as he goes straight for the door.

Eric opens the door and there stood Edward. Edward's eyes popped out of his head and mouth was on the floor: there was Eric with nothing but boxers on.

"What the fuck do you want?" Eric asks while giving him the coldest stare he could muster.

"Huh, Tris. I wanted to talk to Tris." Edward stutters.

"And why the fuck do you want to talk to my woman at 5 fucking 30 in the fucking morning?" Eric venomously whispers. One thing that Eric learned from his father is that an angry whisper puts more fright in someone than yelling.

"Tris is your woman?"

"You have 5 seconds to answer my fucking question. Why the fuck do you want to talk to my woman at 5 fucking 30 in the fucking morning?"

"Huh…I saw her last night and she said that she wasn't feeling good. So when I went jogging this morning I thought about checking on her" Edward quickly lies. Eric was honestly impressed about rapidity of the lie. Edward would have been a good spy.

"Well Edward, thank you so much for your concern but as you can see I'm taking care of her."

"Yes. Well have a good day then."

"Same to you. Oh and Edward, if you ever come to my woman's apartment at this ungodly hour, I can guarantee you that you will not be leaving here in one piece. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear sir. I mean Eric. Yes Eric, it is clear." Edward was so petrified that he was fumbling his words.

Eric slams the door in his face and goes back to Tris.

"He definitely won't be coming here in the morning anymore. Thank you for that." She tells him.

"Anytime baby. Anytime. I wonder if he's going to tell anyone that we're together now." This was a sly comment. Eric purposefully said this aloud to gage her reaction. Will she agree that they were together or deny it on the basis that they are just getting to know each other?

"He won't. He'll keep his mouth shut. If he says anything, they're going to ask him why he was coming here at this time?" she says.

"Oh he'll come up with something. From the short conversation that I had with him, I can tell that he is an incredibly good liar." He pauses. "So then," resuming, "how are we going to let people know we're together? I was thinking that you could wear my jacket." He suggests.

"Dude, look at you and look at me. How on earth is your jacket going to fit me? I'll look like a coat hanger!" she starts laughing. "Don't worry about that. By the end of today, everyone will know."

"How?" he asks.

"I told you not to worry."

They talk and laugh for an hour, all the while their legs and arms entangling each other.

"You know that I like you the way you are, right?" she says.

"Yup but I feel like that comment has a but in it. Like 'I like the way you are but...'"

"And you are right. Here's the thing if we ever spar together…"

"Which we will tomorrow morning. I can't do it today because I have to actually watch these losers of initiates spar each other. So I was thinking tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow's cool. So you'll be at the gym all day today?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Good to know actually. I'll stop by the Pit at noon for lunch, join me. But anyway, as I was saying when we spar tomorrow my instincts will kick in and the first thing I would instinctually do is rip the piercings out of your face. This will then bring you infinite pain and shorten the fight."

"So you want me to get rid of them?"

"Only if you feel like you can live without them. I honestly don't want to force you. That's not how I want our relationship to start." She tells him.

"Well a good relationship needs compromises right? If that's what you want then I'll do it." And with that she breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you", she tells him.

"Let me do it now. You'll be the first one to see me without them." He gets up and goes to the bathroom.

"Hey" she yells to him, "once you're done, wash your face. I have a healing cream under the sink. If you put some on, it's going to instantly heal the holes."

"Okay."

Fifteen minutes later, Eric immerges from the bathroom pierce-less. Well almost pierce-less, he still had the two studs on top of his right eyebrow.

"So? What do you think?" he nervously asks.

She runs up to him, grabs his face and starts kissing it. Kissing all of his face while carefully avoiding his lips. For some reason, Tris felt like it wasn't time yet for their first kiss.

"My man is so handsome!" she exclaims, "That's not true. No. You're beautiful Eric. Like those Greek gods you see in the books."

"Oh shut up!"

"No, I'm for real!" she states, "You do look like them. You are very handsome, believe it or not, Eric. And you have a hard rock body. You do look like a Greek god. My Greek god." Eric the evil, cold and fearless Dauntless leader, was now Eric, the Greek god. He blushed at that. His woman found him attractive and that's what matters. He hugs her and they stay like for what feels like eternity.

"I have to go. I have to go home, shower and go straight to the gym."

"Oh, I was going to cook breakfast for you." This earned Tris a smile. The feeling that Tris got from making Eric smile was one of the best feelings in the world.

"Next time baby. So I'll see you at noon?"

"Noon." She leans and kisses on the cheek.

Eric goes home, quickly showers and heads to the gym to make the lives if these initiates a living hell. On his way to the gym, some were eyeing him while others blatantly stared at him. And the whispering started. Once he got to the gym, the initiates were in line. All of them were petrified of him and that's how he likes it. Once noon finally hits, he dismisses them for lunch.

He heads to the Pit to get some food and meet up with Tris. As he's looking for room to eat, he sees a hand waving at him. It's Tris signaling him to come to her. When he gets to her, she hears her tell Edward to move over. Eric sits down between Tris and Edward. Once settled, Tris leans over and kisses him on the cheek but as close as possible to his lips. Everyone was in complete shock, everyone stared, everyone whispered. But they ignored them all.

"Hey" she says to him.

"Hey" he responds. And that is how Tris and Eric made their relationship known in the Dauntless compound.


	6. Chapter 6

As Tris and Eric were eating and talking, everyone was staring. On their table, sitting across from them, were Christina, Will, Jennifer (with Will in the middle); sitting to Tris' right was Al and to Eric's left were Edward and Myra. The faces that they were making were hilarious: Christina looked as confused as can be, Will's mouth was on the floor as was poking Christina's side with his elbow to signal to her what he was seeing, Jennifer looked envious and mad, Edward was eating and avoiding looking in Eric's direction but deep down was furious, Myra and Al were smiling.

"So," Christina starts, "what's going on here?"

"What do you think is going on Candor?" Eric replies.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking would I?" Christina retorts.

"We're together, Chris." Tris intervenes before Eric gives a verbal beat down.

"Since when?" Will wondered

"None of your business", Eric quickly responds to Will, whom he never liked to begin with. "We are together, now you know, now deal with it" he then looks at Christina, "why on earth are you with this dumbass? You can do so much better Candor."

"Hey now! No badmouthing my man!" Christina quickly retorts but doesn't see the smirk on Jennifer's face when she had claim Will as her man. But Tris did. Tris saw the smirk and swore to slowly and painfully take it off her face. She honestly needed Eric's help on this. Tris had never understood how they were friends. The woman was colder than ice. Tris never believed what Edward had told her, that Jennifer loved Will. The woman was incapable of love. She was probably fucking Will out of spite because she's always hated Christina for bumping her off the top 10 list when they were only initiates. Tris was number one on the list and Christina number two, and everyone knew that One and Two were best friends. At first Jennifer was two and Christina three but Christina had badly beaten Jennifer in one of the spar trainings and she quickly got bumped down. When the board was posted and Jennifer realized that she was number two, she made a scene and called Christina a slut asking her if she was fucking both Eric and Four to get moved up. Of course another fight happened with Christina smacking Jennifer down so badly that she stayed two days in the infirmary, and that had shut her up.

"Well I'm happy for you Tris" Myra quickly said, which killed Tris. Myra had always been a nice person to everyone, especially Tris and Christina. She's always felt sorry for her arrangement with Will but it was due out of necessity.

"I agree with Myra. You deserve happiness Tris and you, Eric, deserve peace" Al chirped in. Al had confided in Christina and Tris that he was in love with Myra and that he thought that Edward was cheating on her. He had told them that he saw a woman going into a closet followed by Edward but never saw the woman's face. Tris almost had a heart attack that day because she knew of the closet that Al was talking about and knew that she was that woman. However, Christina and Tris encouraged Al to make the move on Myra but in a casual way, as to not make her suspect anything. They had suggested that he be her friend first but not too close so she doesn't friend zone him. And that's what he's been doing. They've become good friends.

"We have to go Will, our shift starts soon." Jennifer announced. Jennifer and Will were both nurses at the infirmary.

"I'll see you at 5 hon." Will leans over and kisses Christina on the lips.

"No you won't. I have my meeting tonight remember? It starts at 4:30." Christina tells him.

"Oh. I forgot. Laters then!" Will and Jennifer quickly leave.

"I got to go to baby." Eric tells Tris, "I have to prepare for tonight."

"What's tonight?" Edward asked, speaking for the first time since Eric sat down.

"Capture of the Flag." Eric responds. "Max just told me to do it tonight instead of next week. I have to go over strategies and make sure these dumbasses understand how to use these weapons correctly. So we have to postpone our thing for tomorrow."

"Remember my Capture of the Flag?" Tris asked him melancholically.

"Yea. I'm glad you defied me. Stiff you made it." Eric tells her while looking at straight in her eyes, then leaning over and kissing her on her cheeks. Tris leans on him, putting her chin on his right shoulder.

"Stay five more minutes," she whispers to him.

"Five more minutes baby."

They all dispersed for their daily and separate activities. Eric went to train and scare the initiates, Will and Jennifer went to the infirmary, Christina and Tris went to prepare for the meeting, Al had the day off, Myra went back to the apartment she shared with Edward because she was sick and Edward, just like Al, had the day off.

It was about 4 o'clock when Christina realized that she had forgotten her other pad.

"Hey can we stop at my apartment for a second? I forgot my other pad and it has some tactical defensive weapon ideas in it." Christina was a leader but in actuality she was more of a weapon designer. She would design the weapons, would then present them to the Erudite leaders and if approved, they would design it. But Christina would approve the final product. Christina was under Tris in the team.

"Sure, we still have time." Tris responds.

When they entered the apartment, they were silent. Silent due to utter shock. They could hear moaning coming from Christina and Will's bedroom. They quickly entered the room to investigate only to find Jennifer and Will naked, with Will on top of Jenifer fucking her as hard as he could.

"I love you baby. I love you so much. Can you feel how much I love you baby?" Will was saying not knowing that two people were witnessing his betrayal. However Jennifer saw them, and was looking straight at Christina, smiling when Will was talking.

"Only me Will? You love only me right baby?" Jennifer purposefully asked Will while still looking at Christina, smirking.

"Only you baby. I love only you" he stops his movement to kiss him.

"You son of a bitch" Christina says making Will's head snap.

"Christina!" he yells and quickly gets off of Jennifer and the bed. "What are you doing here?" he asks still in complete shock and not knowing what else to say.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Christina yells. "You have the balls to ask me what I'm doing in our apartment? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

"It's not what it looks like" he tells her. All three women just looked him and made a facial expression that honestly said 'are you really this stupid?'.

"Oh ok," Christina responds, "is this a new technique for giving CPR that I wasn't aware of?"

She quickly goes over to her desk, grabs her pad and heads for the front door with Tris right behind her.

"Look," Tris starts, "You don't have to go to the meeting. Let me just present the ideas for you and you can just go to my apartment and stay there."

"No. These were my creations, I'll present them." And that was final. The rest of the way was made in complete silence. On the inside, Tris was happy: her best friend would be finally done with Will and can find someone else to build her life with. She never understood what Christina was doing with him. They were together for 4 years, still he didn't propose and wasn't even showing signs that he wanted to go that direction. Before she ever knew of Will's infidelity, Tris would discreetly push Christina toward other Dauntless men but she remained faithful to Will.

"Okay then let's go."

The meeting started promptly at 4:30 pm. The top Erudite, Abnegation, Amity and Candor leaders were there with their assistants, including Jeanine Mathews and Caleb. Christina took the floor and started explaining the weapon at hand, its function and why it's necessary. She goes through this process with every design idea. By looking at her, one would think Christina is as cool as a cucumber, but only Tris knew of the battle that was raging inside.

Meanwhile, Tris gets a message on her pad. It's from Eric, 'Stiff, an emergency came up and I won't be able to do the Capture of the Flag. I'll be in my apartment, message me when you're done so we can do the yoga thing tonight". He thought of her when his plans got cancelled? That thoughtfulness brought such warmth to Tris' heart and spread all over to the point that her eyes were watery. She quickly responds, "Hey baby. Sorry about your plans changing but I might not be able to come. Christina just caught Will and Jennifer in action and in their apartment! This afternoon, Christina had forgotten something and we had to go back to their apartment and caught them red-handed! So I might not be able to hang with you". Two minutes later Eric messages her, "Come to my apartment with her once your meeting is done". Tris highly doubts that Christina wants to be around them after this afternoon, the girl needs time for herself. "Eric, I can't. She will either want some alone time or her best friend to comfort her." Tris hastily lifts her head after sending the message to see if anyone is watching her and thankfully they are all engrossed in Christina's presentation, even Caleb. He messages her again, "Baby, I'll have some alcohol and we'll just talk. I'll invite Peter over. It's going to be only four of us. We can just get plastered and talk". "I'll try to convince her," she quickly responds, "but why would you invite Peter?" His response gets a chuckle from her, "To confess my undying love for him in front of you! Stiff just be there and bring the girl!"

After two long hours the meeting is over and everyone leaves. Caleb and Tris make sure that they avoid every type of contact, including eye contact. Finally, it was only Christina and Tris in the room.

"Hey, Eric just messaged me. He said that his Capture of the Flag was cancelled and wanted us to come by his apartment for drinks. I told him that you had a situation and we might not make it."

"No, we're going."

"Chris, you don't have too. You can just crash at my place"

"Tris, I live across from you. And I don't want to think about anything right now. Alcohol is great when you don't want to think."

"Okay, but I got to warn you Peter will be there."

"Honestly, it's whatever."

Meanwhile Eric quickly messages Peter tom come to his apartment. Once he arrives, they started talking.

"It sounded urgent. Are we going on a mission?" Peter excitingly asks.

"Nope. But after tonight I'll be your best friend." Eric mysteriously tells him.

"What's going on?"

"Listen up. What I'm about to tell you can't leave the room. Understood?"

"Sure."

"Christina and Will broke up. Christina caught Will fucking Jennifer in their apartment. Bro, they were fucking in their bed."

"Shut the fuck up! Are you serious?!" Peter asks.

"Bro, I fucking swear. Tris messaged me earlier. My friend this is your chance."

"Dude I don't know what to do. When shit like this happens, chicks are emotional and shit. I don't know how to handle that."

"They're coming here after the meeting. We need to go to the Pit and get some alcohol. Then you make your move. Everyone knows that the first guy chicks confide in are usually the one they date after."

"Bro, I'm not going to be the rebound guy!"

"Rebound guy might lead to boyfriend. Think about the possibilities. Now come on."

They head out to the Pit and get every single type of alcohol they had and then head back to Eric's apartment. On their way, Eric lays down the plan: there will be three phases. Phase one: 1) clean up Eric's bedroom, 2) clean up the living room, 3) put the lightest drinks on the living room table and leave the hardcore ones in the kitchen, 4) once they're tipsy, they'll go for the hardcore ones. Phase 2: 5) Eric will then suggest that they sleep over and Peter will say no, that will hopefully trigger Candor, 6) Peter will then leave with Candor and suggest that he accompany her on the pretense that her reflexes will be slow if she gets attacked. Phase 3: 7) once in Tris' apartment, Peter will ask to come in, 8) Peter makes the move and fucks her hard, not once but all night long, 9) the next morning when they wake up, he kisses her and ask her where she wants to take the relationship, 10) if she is hesitant, Peter will than say that he wants to continue fucking and see if it could lead to something else. While Peter makes Christina his woman, Eric will try to make the moves on Tris.

"You down?" Eric asks him.

"Bro that sounds like a good plan. I am totally in." The thought of him fucking Christina was getting him hard. He once overheard Will talk to Edward about Christina's oral skills, Will had stated that she has a way of fitting him entirely in her mouth and that she always swallows. Also, he knew that Will was a cheater because during that same conversation he had said that out of everyone Christina gave the best head. If they were together for 4 years and she was his first and only girlfriend, who did he have to compare her to?

"But dude, if we start making out on your couch, we're either gonna fuck there or in your bedroom. I'm giving you a heads up cause I'm not gonna let this opportunity pass" Peter warns him.

"You're lucky Peter. I'm in a good mood these days and will be tonight since my woman will be with me. So I'd actually be fine with that." Eric smiles.

"I'm just gonna say this, ever since you two starting going out you've changed. You're happier, lighter and weird enough more focused."

"I'm more focused because I have a lot to loose if I don't train these imbeciles right. I have a lot to loose," Eric confesses.

Once they arrived at Eric's place, they followed the plan starting with phase 1. As Eric is cleaning his room, Peter was cleaning the living room; once that was done, they put the alcohol in place: the light stuff on the living room table and hard stuff in the kitchen. As they surveyed their work, a knock came.

"They're here" Eric says and moves toward the door but is suddenly stopped by Peter.

"Dude, I don't think that I can do this. It's happening all too fast!"

"You are Dauntless! Face your fucking fears man! You've been waiting for this woman forever and she's on the other side of the door. You know what? Go open the door, I'll look busy in the kitchen" Eric tells him.

"Nah man, this is your apartment…"

"Go open the fucking door!" and Eric leaves for the kitchen. Peter rushes to answer the door.

"Good evening pretty ladies of the Dauntless faction and welcome to the Fun Zone" he greets them. Christina smiles while Tris laughs. The impromptu party was a success: Peter and Christina were getting along, he was making her laugh, Tris was getting cozy with Eric, and Eric was happy because Tris' eyes were solely on him. She was kissing his face and whispering sweet nothings to him, also thanking him for helping her best friend cheer up.

"Damn it, you two need to stop with this lovey dovey shit!" Christina yells. "I just broke up with my boyfriend this morning, I don't need to see this."

"You broke up with Will?" Peter sneakily asked, knowing full well what happened.

"Oh he cheated. Cheated with good old Jennifer."

"Hopefully, you're done with him now." Peter states.

"Honestly, I am. I still love him though. We've been together 4 years after all. But even if I could forgive him, I don't see myself putting in the effort. And what Tris and I saw, what he said… Yea, there's no going back." Christina stops but takes a deep breath, "he messaged me throughout the day you know? 'Please come back home. Let's work this out. I made a terrible mistake. I need your forgiveness. Please don't do this. Answer me for God's sake, let me know that you're okay. I love you Chrissie.'"

"Emotional blackmail," Peter tells her. "Don't answer him. Move on."

"When did you become so wise and insightful, Petandhi?"

"Pethandi?"

"A combination of Peter and Gandhi. You see Gandhi was…"

"I know who he was woman! And I've always been insightful and wise. You just never had the time to notice me. Too poisoned by Willy boy to see a real man right in front of you." This took Christina by surprise, she shakes her head and says that it's time to leave. And that was Eric's queue to talk.

"No. You're hammered Candor. Why don't we all spend the night here?"

"No. We can't hon." Tris begins to get up.

"How about this?" Peter quickly suggests. "I accompany Christina to Tris' apartment and Tris you stay here with your man."

"I can walk all alone, thank you very much!" Christina retorts.

"I know hon, but you're drunk. Let's say that bastard tries to manhandle you? I'll then be there".

"You sure you don't mind I crash at your place Tris?" Christina double-checks first.

"Nope. Have a goodnight guys." Tris whishes them.

For some it would seem that the night had ended, yet phase three has just begun.


	7. My sincerest apologies

I want to apologize for the grammatical errors on this chapter. I am a migraine sufferer and today was not a good day for me. I wanted to still publish the chapter because I, myself, am an avid fanfiction reader and always get frustrated when my favorite writers do not frequently update my favorite stories.

I would also like to thank my followers (new and old) and especially those who review. The reviews are really what motivate me to write more and better. This is my first fanfiction and your warm reviews have boosted my self-esteem. Thank you once more.

Shlane.

P.S. There will be another chapter posted next Saturday.


	8. Chapter 8

As the door closed, Eric became anxious. And that in itself was hilarious because he was an experienced lover, so why on earth would he be anxious being alone in his apartment with Tris? Emotions are a funny thing: they can turn the most logical man stupid, brave man into mush. He turned around to look at the woman who was making his blood pressure hit the roof and noticed her looking right back at him. Smiling.

"Come and dance with me" she tells him.

"Sorry baby, I have no music"

"Oh but we do, warrior. Come and dance with me". He goes to her and they start slow dancing.

"Can you hear the music?"

"Stiff, I think it's the drinking that's affecting you." He laughs her hallucination off.

"No you dumb dumb. We're making the music" she explains furthermore, "We've always made music, even when you hated me. That hatred was music still. When you walk by me, when you touch my hand, kiss me or hug me, you make my heart beat faster. When I'm having a bad day, the simple thought of going to you for a simple hug or to hang out calms me down. That's music, baby. That's our music, no one else can hear it, and no one else can make it." And they continued slow dancing. That declaration made Eric hold her even tighter. He never knew that he could have such an impact on anyone, let alone Tris. The most raw and animalistic law was witnessed: a woman needing her man. A woman needing her man to calm her down, needing her man for a hug, needing her man for advice, needing her man to make it better. From what she said, this woman really counted on him in everyway possible. Her confession made their relationship more than that of boyfriend and girlfriend; this was the road to becoming a husband, to being a family man, to being a life mate. Without her knowing, she told him who he was in her life, what his place was. This knowledge made him feel powerful beyond words. If an army of a thousand men swarmed into his apartment, Eric felt confident enough to be able to take every single man on.

As they are dancing, he bends his head down her neck and starts memorizing her natural scent. On different occasions, he noticed her doing the same to him, especially when they hug. When he had his fill, he stops dancing, looks at her and leans down to kiss her, to kiss her on the lips. The moment their lips meet, Tris moans. She moans and his lips tremble. Her hands go from his shoulders to his short blonde hair. His breathing becomes louder and the passion intensifies. This moment, the events leading to this moment, made it perfect. No one can take this from them. Whatever happens, no one can take this moment from them. After literally 20 minutes, they slowly separate. Both of their lips are swollen and very red, they've separated but their foreheads are still touching, and eyes still closed. Both of them scared to open them, wanting to remain in the feeling of the now. They go back to the couch, still holding each other, not talking when suddenly a tear falls from Tris' eye. Eric understood. Dauntless soldiers were taught to suppress feelings or embrace any feelings that will help them win a battle or conquer the enemy. That moment between Tris and Eric had so many different and strong feelings that Tris felt overwhelmed. She clung to him and he let her. This was his role and he needed to fulfill it. He picks her up form the couch and head to his bedroom and just holds her. Going from holding her, to kissing her to holding her again. Once she was calm enough, she lifts herself up and looks at the bed sheet.

"Look, I'm going to say this but Eric I do not want you to saying anything okay?"

"Ok" he responds hesitantly, not understanding what's coming.

"I'm in love with you. Yes, I know this just started, we just started, but I honestly do. I just don't want you to say anything okay; I just wanted you to know that's all. Case closed", she lies back down, snuggling with Eric. And Eric? Well he just made the goofiest smile a grow man could make. Love. A woman loves him. Tris loves him. He knew for a fact that he had very strong feelings for Tris but he wasn't a 'let's share our emotions' type of guy. Since he knew that he couldn't orally tell her what he felt, he would just show her.

He rolls on top of her and started kissing her, but not like before when they started out slow; no, he kissed her with force and passion, and she responded in kind. During the kiss, he did what any hot blooded men would do, he snuck his right hand under her shirt: caressing her abs and slowly making his way up to her left breast. Once he had reached his destination, all the blood left his head and went straight to the other head and it was throbbing. The more his dick throbbed, the more aggressive he was with Tris. Hopefully she understood that this was the type of lover that he was. He stops his caresses for a bit to sit up, take off his shirt and then take off her shirt and bra. He was happy with what he saw but wasn't satisfied yet so he takes off her pants also. So now Tris was topless with only black panties on. Now it was time to really play. He leans back on the bed's headboard, grabs Tris and positions her on top of him. Once on top, he goes for a nipple: a moan escapes Tris' lips at the same time she arches her back grabbing his hair. He likes that she moans, this gave him hope that she was a screamer like Tori. The last time that he was with Tori, or any woman for that matter, was when he started speaking to Tris. He had never gone so long without pussy, so tonight was extremely important that they fuck. His daydreaming was interrupted when Tris pulled his head off of her nipple to kiss him hard. She then slid off of him, so her face could be by his crotch. She unzips him and takes his member out. After licking the sides of his penis, she puts the head in her mouth and sucks on it. This drives Eric to the breaking point; he pushes her head down further and she swallows his entire dick. She chocks and he's happy with that. He wants her to chock on it, so every time she goes down when sucking he pushes her head even further. He explodes in her mouth, but the Stiff surprised him: she opens her mouth to show him the load, then, eyes still locked, she swallows it. She then proceeds to suck him some more. Eric thanked the skies that he was laying down because if he were standing, he would have fallen on the floor. After her sucking him for 10 minutes or so, Eric was back to being hard as a rock. He pushes her on her back on the bed, kneels in front of her, spreads her legs as far apart as possible, penetrates her with one thrust while still kneeling and plays with her clit. He's not moving, he's just inside her and playing with her clit. Her eyes are closed but he looks at her, he wants to see her come hard for him. After a while, her breaths start getting short, she's moving her head side to side, and she furrows her brows: she comes. The second she comes down from her high, Eric lays on top of her and fucks her. He is fucking her roughly: from the outside no one could differentiate her from his girlfriend to his whore. Dauntless men make love by fucking hard and coming even harder. The animalistic ones are all nighters: they fuck all night until their women beg them to stop. Due to the stressfulness of the job, their libidos are always high, higher than normal. Thanks to The Club, men have an escape when their wives and girlfriends are tired from the fucking. Depending on the length of the mission, the men would go home fuck their wives or girlfriends for the entire night, then the following day they would go to The Club and fuck whomever they can: random women, favorite fuck buddies or their mistresses. These women vary from being high ranked to being beauticians. They had high libidos, discreet and didn't give a fuck. Incest was also allowed: brothers fucked sisters, cousins fucked cousins, shit even husbands were fucking their sister-in-laws. No one cared, if you had a working dick and a willing pussy, you were in. For now Eric doesn't think that he wants to share Tris, maybe if she wants a threesome or foursome, he' be down, but it would be with a couple or a person that they both would trust. He wondered if Tris would mind sharing him.

Tris moans, grunts and comes for a second time. He doesn't. He came before and he wants to savor the night with her. He lets her rest by letting her lay on her back but he was positioning himself to go down on er. He mostly sucks on the clit. She doesn't waste time and quickly comes but this time she was extremely vocal. The Stiff was a very good challenger to Tori.

"I want you on the floor, on all fours now." She complies. He then proceeds to go to the bathroom but quickly comes back. Tris feels some lube being rubbed against her anal orifice and tightens up.

"Relax baby," he quickly whispers, "eventually I'm going to want to fuck you there. I just need to widen you up a little. I'm just going to slide in a very thin dildo there. That's all." With that explanation she relaxes but only slightly. After lubing her up, he now lubes the very thin silver dildo, and starts slowly easing it inside of her. As he was putting the dildo into her ass, Tris was making whining sounds. "Take it all in for me baby. I'm going to fuck you there sooner or later and don't want to hurt you in the process." Once the dildo was all in, he slides it in and out until he just leaves it in her. Once he was sure that the dildo wouldn't fall out, he penetrates her pussy. He doesn't wait for her to adjust to the position, but grabs her hips and started fucking her. He loved that position because he was in control of everything: the rhythm, pulling her hair, chocking her, slapping her butt, and bruising her. Yes it is safe to say that Eric loves being in control. The first time he had ever fucked a woman like this was Four's ex-girlfriend. Unbeknown to everyone, Four loves sharing. But the difference between him and other men who love sharing was that he did it for the pleasure while the others did it to show off their power on the women or to get promotions. Four did it because he got off on it. They had come back from a mission, when Four invited Eric to his apartment "for some fun" as Four had stated. Eric went and there was Four's ex-girlfriend: butt naked and playing with herself. Eric sat next to Four and the chick took turns giving them head, then Four turned to Eric and said 'since you're my guest, you can get the honor of fucking her first. You can either have her ass or pussy, it doesn't matter'. Eric took her ass and fucked her balls deep while she was still giving Four head. When Eric came, he sat down again while Four got up to fuck her from behind but in her pussy while she was giving Eric head. Once both of them came, she was still on all fours but now Four's dick was in her pussy and Eric's dick in her ass. That was one the best nights he had ever had. His body was so relaxed after that night. That's when Eric realized the power of sex, in addition to understanding why Dauntless men and women fucked so much. They used sex as a stress relief.

All of these thoughts made Eric even rougher with Tris, who was fucking him back as roughly as possible. Eric's left hand went around Tris' throat only to pull her up to him, once her neck was close enough to his face, Eric started chocking her even more and biting her shoulder. Meanwhile, Tris' hands were searching for Eric's hips to hold on to for support, but she got his upper thighs, so she held on to them with her nails instead. Marking him in her own way. When Eric was satisfied with the bruising on her left shoulder and the one that will eventually show around her neck, he eases her down onto the floor. She is no longer on all fours but lying on he belly. Eric, while still inside of her, grabs a nearby pillow and puts it under her lower abs so her butt could still be in the air. Eric continues fucking her even harder now, and within a couple of minutes they both come. Eric lies next to her on the floor and looks at her face: her face was beet red, she was glistening (since women don't sweat) and her eyes were still closed. He leans toward her and kisses her on her forehead, cheek and lips. He quickly gets up to take the dildo out of her butt, take a pillow for himself and the sheet to cover them with. Eric was satisfied, Tris was satisfied. They were happy.

The following day Tris woke up extremely sore. The soreness was everywhere: her back, chest, vagina, head, neck and shoulders. She looks at the clock and it's 7 am yet there was Eric sleeping like a baby. She slowly got up to use the bathroom; she quietly shuts the door and turns on the light. What she saw in the mirror was frightening: her entire neck was bruised black and blue, so was her shoulders. She turned around and her butt cheeks were also bruised beyond recognition. Eric was a violent lover, she just hopes that her body gets used to his. She quickly showers and brushes her teeth (thanks to searching and finding Eric's extra toothbrush) and gets dressed. She tiptoes to the leaving room to check her pad to see if she has any messages but there was none. She then messages Christina asking her if she wants to have breakfast at 7:30 am. Two seconds after sending the message, she replies saying that she will meet her at the Pit. Looking at the time on the pad, Tris realizes that she has 15 min to get to the Pit. Since she was already dressed, she got up to find a piece of paper to write a note to Eric.

"Why are you dressed?" she heard Eric ask her. She turns to see Eric in all of his naked glory.

"I'm meeting Christina for breakfast at the Pit. I was looking for some paper to leave you a note"

"You could have woken me up, I'd have gone with you." He pauses before continuing, "What's going on?"

"What? Nothing. Why are you asking?" Tris looked perplexed.

"We made love last night. You woke up this morning and tried to sneak out. You didn't even kiss or hug me. Nothing. Didn't I satisfy you? Didn't you like last night? Like what the fuck?" Eric looked hurt. And that was the plain truth. Eric the ruthless Dauntless leader looked extremely hurt. Noticing this, Tris quickly ran to him, grabbed his face and planted one on his lips. "You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up, Eric. Plain and simple. I checked my pad, messaged Christina and decided to get breakfast. That's it. It's the truth." Tris tried reassuring him as best as she could and hopefully she did her best. But from the look on his face, her best wasn't good enough.

"Why did you let your hair down?" he asked her.

"To cover the bruise on my neck" she responded. The response was obviously the one that he was expecting but the hurt in his face was quickly replaced by anger. Eric saw that as a form of shame, she was ashamed of being his. So what was her confession about? She had stated that she loved him and now this.

"Eric, you can't expect me to go around like this especially with my position." She was a Leader in the Missions Department so her logic is correct. As much as he wanted to listen to his Erudite mental voice, the insecure voice was still taking over. The truth is as much as Eric loved sex, as much as Eric fucked around, he had to admit certain truth to himself: he fucked married women and women with boyfriends, 80% of the married men and those with girlfriends were cheaters (The Club was proof of this). They were liars and manipulators. But the worst was that they were violators of the Dauntless Creed: '_We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another._' He should have stopped these married men from cheating, he should have stopped these married women from cheating, but most importantly he should have stopped himself from sleeping and cooperating with them. Now that he had Tris, the reality hit him even harder. She could be one of those women? One of the women he used fuck, then got dressed to either go back to their husbands or boyfriends. Irony of it all was that if Tris was that kind of woman, he was in a sense the "unsuspecting" boyfriend. She could do it after all she used to fuck Will who was someone else' boyfriend.

"Baby, if it means that much to you, I'm putting my hair up. I'll put my hair in a bun" Tris' voice put him back in the present and he looks at her searching for a scrunchy. She found one and did as she promised: she put her hair in a bun. This calms him but he still feels tense.

"Why don't you come with me to eat?" she ask him.

"Not now. I'll be down by 8"

"Do you want me to stay? I'll stay, let me just message Christina."

"No, you don't have to. Look I'm okay. I just didn't get why you wanted to hide the mark. I'm happy you have your hair in a bun. Go meet Christina, I'll be down by 8."

"In all consciousness, I can't leave like this, with you thinking I was hiding being yours. Everyone saw us in The Pit, everyone knows. I didn't know that it meant that much. Honest, Eric." She's pleading him, but pleading what exactly? Understanding? The truth was she was scared that Eric would end the relationship on the basis of her faux pas. That thought made her physically shake and it didn't go unnoticed by Eric. He goes to her and hugs her. The girl was still shaking.

"I said that everything was fine. You didn't understand, now you do and you retracted your mistake. We are okay." He looks at her and just caresses her hair, "We're cool" he repeats and kisses her on the lips. "Okay?"

"Okay. How about you come meet us at 8? We'll have breakfast together". Eric nodded, he felt like he had no choice since Tris was on the verge of crying. Unshed tears were looking straight at him.

"Baby, we're okay. We had a misunderstanding. Remember, I've never had a relationship before so I'm going to need some guidance here. Okay? We're okay and I'll meet you and Candor at 8. Okay?"

"Okay" With that confirmation, Tris felt confident enough to leave Eric's apartment to go meet her best friend.

***I want to apologize. I have been trying to upload this chapter since Saturday morning but it just didn't go through***


	9. Chapter 9

Eric was left alone in the apartment, still shaking from the event that just occured. He understood why he was upset but at the same time didn't understand. Yes, he did in a sense mark her but with her high-ranking position she couldn't just walk around like that. He didn't have any reasons to think that Tris would cheat on him. If Eric really looked at himself in the mirror, he would know why he was being so jealous and demanding. His karma: Eric was scared that karma would come back to bite him in the ass. His past was creeping up on him, but the truth is Eric wouldn't change his past. It's thanks to his past that he is who he is today, so why change it? His sexual adventures made him an excellent lover; he can recall each and every single encounter and get a hard on from them. He has always treated his lovers with respect and care, yes he is rough but he still took care of them. His women always came before him and multiple times. So even though he was an aggressive lover, he was also an attentive one. When he would see them in public, he would never approach them or acknowledge them out of fear that their significant other would find out. He protected them and they verbally expressed their appreciation for it. If he wanted to, he could call each and every one of them and ask for a fucking orgy and he would get one. That thought alone made him hard as a rock and sad as hell because he realized that that thought was what triggered him this morning with Tris; if he could think of his past lovers and get a hard-on, what about Tris? Does she think about her past lovers? Do they get her wet? And would she go that extra mile to be satisfied by them? Those were the questions that haunted his subconscious and made him mad that Tris wanted to cover up the mark. From the looks of this morning, Tris is willing to make some sacrifices to save the relationship and so should he. His thoughts are not helping him but at the same time they are not hurting him. His sexual fantasies are giving him a hard-on that Tris will satisfy, however he needs to convince himself that Tris is fucking him and only him. After all, the girl told him that she loved him and she was from Abnegation.

Eric sighs and sits on the couch when he hears a knock. He goes up and opens the door only to see Tori.

"Hey there leader, how are you?" she casually asks as she enters his apartment.

"Same shit, different day" he says, closes the door and makes his way to the couch next to her. "So what's up?" he asks.

"Well I'm here to talk about the party but I can see that dick of yours need some attention" she tells him and starts rubbing him and kissing his neck. He quickly takes her hand off and moves away.

"Don't. Stop. Tris and I are together now."

"Wait. Your response to my question was same shit different day. This is not same shit different day. I want gossip asshole!" So Eric tells her everything that happened in the past week. Eric chuckles to himself and thought 'it's only been 4 days since they've been together yet it felt like a year.'

"Wow. Eric, I am so happy for you." She tells him, but most importantly she's happy for Tris. Eric in love with her means that she'll be protected from any harm. Believe it or not, Eric was a protector once he listed you as a friend. However, Tori was upset because that means her favorite sex toy will be out of commission; unless, of course, she can convince him otherwise. Tori did love Tris like a sister, she would never want to hurt her but Tori is a nymphomaniac. Sex can be love but it wasn't with her lovers. So if Eric did cheat on Tris with Tori, it would be for pure sexual satisfaction and not love. Something told Tori that Eric wouldn't do it, he wasn't that kind of man, but she would still insist.

"Do you love her?" she asks.

"I don't know. Like I've never been in love to know if what I feel for her is love. I know for a fact that my feelings are fucking intense. Tori when I say intense" he suddenly stops and remembers the previous night, "I chocked her last night. I'm fucking her balls deep and grabbed her neck, pulled her to me so I can see her face as I'm chocking her. She started turning blue but she didn't pass out though. So fucking intense." He then puts his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Tori asks, powerfully wet from the story that Eric just shared.

"Tori, I'm gonna fuck it up. I know I am." He confesses.

"How?"

"I'm thinking about my past too much. Don't get me wrong, Tris is not a saint but if compare her to me, she's a fucking angel!" he takes a deep breath and continues, "and when I think about my past, I get so fucking hard it's not even funny. It took so much strength to tell you to stop rubbing me, I want to fuck you right now but I can't cheat on her. If I fuck you right now, I might as well tell her she can fuck whoever she wants to fuck!"

"Fucking isn't always about love Eric. You know this. It's about getting off, it's natural and it's a primal beast that's inside of you. In Dauntless, it's harder to tame the beast because we're stressed all the time. If you an I fuck right now it wouldn't be because we love each other but either because we need to relieve stress or because you need a straight up simple fuck. The 'pull your panties to the side' type of fuck and when we're done it's 'see you later'. Also, you and I are nymphos, it's in our blood. We can't go a day without fucking. This is who we are. The rest of them do it for promotions or bragging rights. We do it because our bodies need it." Eric looked at her during the entire conversation and thought that she was right. He also couldn't help but notice that Tori's nipples got hard during the monologue. The only explanation was that they were nymphos because the sexual activities that they would get involved with were outrageous. There was no other explanation. His right hand was reaching for a nipple to rub and eventually suck when he stopped at midair. As he looks at Tori, Eric could only see Tris' unshed tears from this morning. If that simple fight could give her tears, how would she react finding out that he cheated? Tris would be devastated and Eric would loose her forever. And he can't have that. He knew for a fact that if he fucked Tori right now, right here on this couch or even in his bedroom, not a soul would know, not a single soul yet Tris' face from this morning was still in his mind. His Tris' face, his baby. He smiled and understood what he had to do. He leans over and kisses Tori on the forehead.

"I got to take a shower. I'm meeting the Stiff soon and I don't want to be late."

"Oh," Tori responded disappointingly, " don't forget the party is tonight okay."

"Oh shit, it's already Friday! Yea, definitely. But the way can Peter and Christina come?"

"Yea, sure."

"Okay hun, I'll see you later."

"Later. And Eric talk to Tris about your dick." Tori suggested as she left the apartment.

Meanwhile, Tris meets up with Christina at the Pit. Christina ran to Tris and gave her a big hug.

"Well someone is in a good mood!" Tris noticed.

"I have so much to tell you girl! Come on, let's find a seat. I am starving!" Christina ushered Tris through the Pit, finally finding seats.

"So let me tell you what happened" Christina started but Tris quickly interrupted explaining that Eric would be joining them.

"Oh that's fine. Peter will be coming too." Christina told her.

"Peter huh?"

"So after hanging with you guys last night, Peter accompanied me to your apartment. So we're walking and talking, and Tris it was nice. It was really nice just to talk to him. So we are in front of your apartment and he says 'have you ever seen me?'"

"What? You see him everyday!"

"I know! That's even what I said! But he said 'No. Have you ever really seen me for me? For who I am Christina. My essence. So have you ever seen me?' and Tris this got me thinking. Have I? Even when we were in Candor, we really didn't talk but he would stare. Tris he would just stare at me. So I said to him, 'No, Peter. I've never seen you.'"

"And what did he say?"

"He asked if I wanted to and I said yes. Then he grabs me by the waist and says 'No, do you really want to know me' and leans down and kisses me on the lips." Christina slightly blushes and Tris squeals.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! What did you do?"

"I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. And Tris it's been a while since I've been passionately kissed like that. Will has stopped kissing me like that ages ago."

"Oh hun. So now what?"

"Oh but the story is not over!"

"Oh my God, you two had sex!"

"Listen to this: as we are kissing in front of the apartment who comes charging at us? Will!"

"No fucking way!"

"Yes! He goes all machisimo on me and claimed that I was his woman and how dare I kiss another man!"

"That asshole!"

"I know right! So we argue and Peter doesn't say a word and just stares once more. So Will and I are getting at it. Will then turns to Peter and Peter sucker punches him!"

"Shut up!"

"Will falls on the floor and Peter goes on top on him and continues punching until Will completely passes out. And then he was continuing. I had to beg him to stop."

"Oh my God, Christina!"

"So Peter looks at me and starts yelling, 'It's always him! You always choose him! You told me that you were over him and now you're telling me to stop! Choose now! It's either me or him!'"

"And what did you do?"

"I grabbed him and kissed him hard. I pulled him backward towards me and I was literally between him and our old apartment. So we're kissing right, I then unzip his pants, and grab his cock. He stops kissing me and is looking at me shocked. So I say to him 'take me right here, right now in front of Will's apartment'. Show me you want me."

"Oh my God!"

"Not in my entire life have I ever done something like this! Never Tris!"

"So what did he do?"

"He fucked me right there on Will's door! And he kept on repeating, 'remember who's fucking you! Me not him!' and I just exploded. Tris I was screaming!"

"My Lord!"

"After that, we went to your apartment and feel asleep holding each other"

"Wow! But what happened to Will?"

"He was on the floor but when I left the apartment this morning he wasn't there anymore."

"Wait you two were fucking while Will was still out cloud on the floor?"

"Yes!"

"Christina!"

"I know! Peter is just bringing out the worse in me!" They continued gossiping and giggling like school girls, they didn't even notice Eric sitting next to Tris. When Tris finally noticed him, she started giggling even more, put her arms around him and kissed him on his cheek as closely to his lips as possible.

"Hey" she whispers to him.

"Hey" he responds and kisses her on the lips. They smile at each other as if exchanging secret messages. Eric was content that he had made the right decision when refusing Tori early.

"Excuse me! I'm right here!" Christina protested to their public display of affection.

"Oh hush! Your man is going to be here soon enough" Tris responds in kind.

"Man? What man? Don't tell me you're back with that asshole?" Eric asks.

"Peter" Tris tells him.

"Peter? Good for you, Candor. He's always had a thing for you, keeps on staring you down."

"And we're back to the stares!" Christina claims excitingly while Tris starts giggling like a mad woman once more. Eric just stares at them as though they've lost their minds.

"So, baby don't forget about Tori's party tonight. She stopped by to remind me."

"Why did she have to stop by? She could have just messaged you." Tris inquires.

"Yea but we had other stuff to talk about. Oh by the way Candor, you and Peter are invited." Eric quickly noted Tris' reaction to Tori being in his apartment. This once again made him think. Tori's right, he needed to talk to Tris about his nymphomania.

"Okay. Let me message him now." Christina takes her pad out and messages Peter. The second she sent the message, Peter sat down next to her, leans over and kisses her on the lips while leaving his arm around her shoulders.

"Hun, I just sent you a message." Christina informs him.

"About what?"

"Tori is having a party and we're invited"

"And," Eric adds, "After, we're going to the Pit. It's just a warm up to the Pit. So you in?"

Peter turns to look at Christina, "Where my girl goes, I go." And just like that, the two cruel Dauntless men were now happy with their women by their sides.


	10. Chapter 10

"Question for Candor: when are you going to kick the asshole out of your apartment?" Eric asks Christina.

"Today" Peter answers. "You have two options: either you're kicking him out today or you're moving in with me. Those are your options."

"1) I can't move in with you, we just started dating. 2) I will be kicking him out today because I can't keep crashing at Tris' like that," Christina answers.

"Hon you can crash until we get old and senile. I will not have a problem" Tris reassures her.

"Or you can move in her apartment," Eric says to Christina, "and you" pointing at Tris, "can move in with me."

"Eric, I can't move in with you. We just started dating."

"Length of time doesn't matter Tris," Peter quickly interjects, "it's the intensity of the feelings that you have for the person. I mean it when I say that you can move in with me. It's only the next logical step."

"I agree that the length of time doesn't matter," Christina says, "but we can all agree that one day does sound pretty short and pretty fast. And no it is not the next time. If you want me in a permanent basis, you need to put a damn ring on it! I'm not going to make that same mistake twice!" With that statement from Christina, Eric slyly looks at Tris who was just staring at him with such force as if trying to transmit a message telepathically to him, 'I agree with her. Ask me to move in with you, on your knees, with a damn ring' the message stated. He smiles and then winks at her as if to say 'message received loud and clear'. It was small things like this that made Eric happy with her, and why he had wanted her to quickly move in. He wanted to spend every moment in her presence: have breakfast together, train together, go on missions together, fuck together, and sleep together. And eventually pregnant with his children. The antidote to his loneliness is the eventual family that Tris could and will provide him. The empty hole is filling up, but he's selfish: he wants it to fill up fast and wants to put more stuff in it.

Tris could see that Eric was lost in his thoughts, so she leans in for a kiss on the lips that hastily brought him back to earth.

"You seemed lost there, warrior" she tells him.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Life." He tells her.

"Oh no wonder. Your face looked like it was in pain!" She teases him.

"You fucking cunt." He teases back. He turns around only to find Christina and Peter making out. "Hey! Hey! Hey! People are eating here!" he yells at them to stop.

"Dude, don't hate," Peter responds, "We're a new couple. We can't help it." Eric rolls his eyes, Tris and Christina giggle, and Peter turns red. 'A Dauntless man blushing' Eric thought and chuckled. Eric looked at his watch and realized that it was 8:45, time to head to the gym and trained these useless Initiates or as he likes to call them 'fucks'.

"Got to go Stiff. The Initiates will be waiting for me." He leans over for a quick kiss. "You got a meeting?" he also asks her.

"Yup. We actually have to leave the compound and go to the Erudite headquarters to see how our project is coming along" Tris explains.

"What are you guys working on?" Peter asks.

"That is classified, sweetie." Christina quickly responds then puckers her lips, signaling Peter that she was ready for her goodbye kiss. He gives it to her.

"Eric, I'm actually going to go with you. I didn't work out yesterday." Peter informs Eric.

"No problem, my man. Actually can I use you to spare with some of the Initiates?" Eric asks.

"You mean some of the male Initiates, Eric." Christina quickly clarifies while throwing fatal daggers at Eric.

"Dude, relax! I'm going to be there. It's not like he's going to ask them on a date."

"Bro, sorry. Gonna have to go with the missus on this. I'll help you with the male Initiates." Peter conceded.

"Fine do the guys! I'll do the women! You've been going out for less than 24 hours and you're already pussywhiped? How sad and pitiful." Eric taunts Peter but quickly stops as he felt Tris staring at him. He turns his head and sure enough the girl was on fire. It would be underrated to state that Tris was throwing daggers at Eric for she was not. She was continuously murdering him with her eyes. Another message that Eric quickly understood was being sent. "Or I can have the women spare among themselves," Eric quickly backtracks, which did not go unnoticed by Peter who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"I think that's a good idea, sweetie." Tris utters to show her support for her boyfriend's new and more acceptable idea.

"It's settled then. Now before we go ladies, at what time do you want us to pick you up for the party?" Peter asks.

"Well the party is at 7, so 6:45?" Tris replies and Christina nods.

"Sounds like a plan" Eric says then kisses Tris and quickly gets up to leave, closely followed by Peter. Tris watches them go. She has never had a real boyfriend before but she has always been an emotional person. She knew for a fact that she was a jealous person. Jealous meant selfish to Tris: she wanted her friends to be with her, her family to be with her and her now boyfriend to be with her. She wanted them to be with her and only her. Yes, she was selfish but not envious. She did not like Eric being alone with other women, she thought that it was disrespectful to her; however, he was a trainer and it was completely normal for him to spare with them in front of the others to show them how it's done. It wasn't like he was going to spare with them in private, so there was no need for jealousy. Yet logic and emotions seldom go hand and hand. She was worried that one of the female Initiates might catch Eric's eye and they would start an affair. With that in mind, she would have no choice but to forgive Eric due to her past. Tris knew that she was a slut for what she did, she should be ashamed but the truth is she doesn't want to be. She loved having sex with Edward and she loved sneaking around; it was adventurous, lively and most important it was her personal secret. The only time she felt bad was when she saw or interacted with Myra. Myra had always been nice to her and took care of her when she went to the salon. She was one of the worst fighters in Dauntless, barely made it on the list but she was the best beautician there was. Every time Tris would go to the salon, Myra would signal her to either come to her or to wait until she finished with a client. So yes, for her, Tris felt bad and ashamed. But in general, she loved the fuck and the dirty things Edward would say to her and do to her. Believe it or not, he was an excellent lover. If a good Abnegation girl like her could be a secret slut, anyone and everyone is a suspect. She needed to make the message clear: Eric was hers and was off the market. For that she was going to need Christina's help.

"I was thinking", Tris starts telling Christina, "Since we're only going to view their progress, instead of waiting for the afternoon why not go now. Then after we're done we can go to the stores to look for outfits for tonight and after you can come with me grocery shopping."

"That's a good idea! But grocery shopping?" Christina asked intrigue.

"I'll most likely spend the night at Eric and you'll be with Peter, so I was thinking that I'd cook breakfast for you guys."

"Awe. Look at the Abnegation in you coming out!"

"Oh shut up! I need your help for tonight by the way. I kind of have a plan to do something."

"Oooooooh" Christina sounds out the word childishly.

The day passed rather fast: they discussed the plan while on their way to the Erudite headquarter, once arrived they realized that their project was progressing faster than anticipated. This made Tris very happy and undoubtedly would also make Caleb happy. Now that they were done with the serious stuff, they headed downtown where the shops were. They went in and out of what seems like to be endless boutiques, until they finally found one that might suit their needs. The boutique was called Feminam Seductione*. It was at the end of the street, and looked like those old houses that she used to read about as a child. It was covered in vines and roses; the roses varied in color: red, white, pink. However, one rose in particular caught Tris' eyes it was red and black. She had never heard of a red and black rose. She did a mental note to ask the shopkeeper where she got it from.

"Hurry up, Tris" Christina says excitingly. Christina was hyped about the party but also about implementing Tris' plan. Once inside, Tris gasped. The inside of the boutique was as old world as the outside was. The couches were of Victorian nature, some black and white, others black and red; even the chandelier was Victorian with the body being black while, what looks like a long embellished necklace, was white. The wardrobe itself was elegant yet sexy and feminine: there were no pants but only elegant dresses, the type that one would wear to the opera or a high society party. Suddenly her eyes stop on the dress, the dress that was meant for her: a rushed sleeveless short black dress. She quickly runs to the dress and grabs the hanger.

"Christina" she yells, "I found it! This is the one!"

"Oh nice. Eric will die when he sees you in this! I'm getting this one!" Christina shows her a short red-laced dress. They both went to the changing room and quickly came out.

"You look gorgeous!"

"Look at your boobs!" they both were talking simultaneously and laughing hysterically. The storeowner walked to them and asked them if they were ready to check out or if they wanted to add accessories. After grabbing their shoes, some nail polish and make up, they checked out and were off to the market. Even though the food was weekly distributed, Amity had a flea market that people from all the factions could go to and buy food. "I am so excited for tonight!" Tris exclaimed. After getting what she needed for a good breakfast and a romantic diner, they left for the compound.

Once at Tris' apartment, they took turns taking showers but did their hair and make up together.

"Tris, I was thinking instead of you going to Eric's tonight, stay here and I'll go to Peter's. It makes no sense for you to come back here, take the food and then head back to Eric's apartment. I'll just stay at Peter's" Christina explained.

"No, you didn't need to hon. Stay here all you want, I don't mind."

"It's just for this weekend, so don't worry!"

"So you and Peter. From this morning's conversation, someone wants you to move in with them."

"It's moving too fast, Tris."

"You know what I think? I think that it's fast for you but not for him. You kept saying that he would stare at you when you two were in Candor, maybe he was in love with you but was too awkward to do or say anything. So for you it is fast but for him, it's not fast enough. I think that for him, you two should have already been married."

"Tris, I'm really scared. What Will did really fucked me up. When I'm by myself, I review the entire time that we were together to see what I did wrong." Christina saw that Tris was about to interrupt her and raised her hand to stop her from doing so, "I know that I didn't do anything wrong. A cheater cheats because he wants to, but Tris when you've been with someone forever, when you think that you know the person inside out and this happens, it messes you up. However, the time that I'm spending with Peter is helping me. I'm not in love but I'm in serious like slash care. But in all honesty, I'm really scared."

"I get that, I really do but what I can tell you is talk to Peter. He's a listener and he is in love with you. So just talk to him and make him understand that you're not going back to Will and that you two are definitely over. Trust me hon, he loves you."

"I love the way he holds me, the way he kisses me. I feel safe and like I can feel his affection you know? It feels good, so good. He warms me up you know?"

"Trust me, I know exactly how you feel. I feel the same way with Eric. And yes, it feels so damn good. And that's why the plan needs to work."

"Just an FYI: I have my own plan once yours is on the way."

"Spill woman!" and Christina filled Tris on her plan. As they were putting the finishing touches, the awaiting knock came. Christina went to open the door and loved Peter's reaction: he grabs her and just hugs her.

"I want to kiss you but I'm scared to ruin your lipstick" Peter tells Christina while kissing her on her cheek. He whispers to her, "You're not leaving my side tonight, even if you're going to the bathroom I'm going with you."

"I'm counting on it." She responds. While the new couple is being lovey to each other, Eric goes to Tris' bedroom to look for her and when he finds her, his jaw hits the ground.

"Hey there, warrior." Tris says, hugs him and takes a step back to admire him, "damn my man looks fine."

"Not as fine as you. Baby you look amazing." He states and lightly kisses her on the lips. He looks at her and suddenly becomes serious, "I don't want you dancing with anyone tonight." Tris sensed his anxiety.

"What about Christina or Tori?" she quietly asks.

"I don't want you to dance with any guys. Women are fine but not guys."

"Okay." She says looking at him straight in the eyes. Tris knew Eric's different stares and the one that he was giving her was cold and deadly. He meant business, and to be franc, Tris was worried that someone would ask her to dance. She wasn't scared for herself but for the other guy. To try to calm him as best as she could, she leans to him kiss him on the lips.

"I love you, baby" she tells him, "Let's go, we don't want to be late." And they walked out of her bedroom to gather the other couple and headed to Tori's place.

The party at Tori's was loud and wild. The music was loud so the people were louder, and there was people, at least 30 Dauntless men and women, talking, eating, kissing, grinding and semi-fucking each other to the music. Peter didn't leave Christina's side and neither did Eric with Tris. The men were more alert because they quickly noticed their archenemies were here. Will was there with none other than Jennifer, while Edward was there with Myra. But Eric wasn't worried about Edward. No Edward wasn't Eric's main concern, Four was. Four had always had a thing for Tris and even kissed her while she was an Initiate under his leadership, but from what Eric had heard through the grape vine, Tris had quickly put an end to that when she had heard that Four had a girlfriend. As the foursome was talking, well Tris and Christina were talking while Peter and Eric were staring at their enemies, Tori approaches them.

"Hey hey hey! Welcome to my beautiful home! Boys let me borrow your women for a second." Tris and Christina quickly looked at their significant other to see if they were okay with it and they quickly got an approving nod from them.

As they left, Eric and Peter began talking.

"I'm thinking about throwing Will into the Chasm" Peter confesses. Eric didn't have to look at his face to know that he was being serious.

"Don't. They'll immediately know that it was you and since we're always together they won't believe anything coming from me."

"Look at him. He's staring at my woman even though he has his new one with him. The girl is right next to him and she's even noticing. Look, look!" Eric turns his head in time to see Jennifer yelling at Will. Obviously it had something to do with the Candor since she's pointing at her direction. The bastard was trying to calm her down to no avail because she was walking away from him.

Meanwhile, Four noticed Eric's distraction and swiftly made his way to Tris. However, she wasn't alone, so he grabs her and pulls her to the side.

"I heard about the prototype almost being done. So what does that mean?"

"What the hell Four? We can't talk about this here!"

"Sorry, I know. I'm just anxious right now. Blood is pumping fast" he confesses but leaves out the part that he just wanted to be around her. Four had a girlfriend, Angela, but for some reason has always had a powerful attraction to Tris that he couldn't just shake off. When he had kissed Tris years before, he wanted to see if that kiss would satisfy his curiosity but it had quite the opposite effect. So he pursued her and if things had worked out between them, he would have dumped Angela to make a permanent life with Tris but sadly Tris had found out and everything went to hell. So this time, he's going to be sly about it. At first he had thought that Tris wanted him since she personally recruited him for the prototype mission but he was wrong. She later told him that he was recruit because she knew that he was Divergent, a secret that he had never told a soul, but then she had confessed of being Divergent herself. This cemented his belief that they could be a perfect match for one another.

"We'll talk about it on Monday at work. Where it won't look suspicious," she informs him.

"Okay. I'm sorry once more. Let's just dance, it will be my way to make it up to you."

"It's fine really. Besides, I don't dance and I have to go back to Christina and Tori. Tori was giving us some information."

"If someone has information it's her. But come on, it's a party one dance wont kill you."

"As I told you, I'm not a dancer."

"Then I'll teach you!"

"You're sweet Four, but I just can't. Not tonight okay." Tris turns around to leave when Four grabs her arm and pulls her to him.

"Is it real? What you have with Eric. Do you honestly think that Eric loves you? Or better yet let's say that he does, do you think he'll still love you after he finds out? Sweetheart he'll be the first one to turn you over. He did in the past and he will again. Tris, you wouldn't have to hide if you were with me. You wouldn't have to change who you are and I'd protect you." Four was pleading with her openly about his feelings. 'There goes the plan about being sly' he said to himself.

"Why is your hand on my woman Four" they both were startled to hear Eric's voice.

"And? My hand is on her, what is it to you?"

"Four and I were just talking, Eric. Everything is fine." Tris says trying her best to calm the obvious rage that was flowing through Eric's veins. But her words didn't calm him down, so she freed herself from Four and went straight into Eric's arms. But that didn't help either. Eric's eyes were locked onto Four's eyes.

"Yes we were talking weren't we Tris? I was telling Tris about our friend Amar. You remember Amar, don't you Eric?" Eric's eyes grew wide and his body tensed as though he was preparing himself for a fight. 'What exactly did he tell her?' Eric asked himself and started panicking.

"Baby, my feet are hurting. Let's go to the couch." Tris took his arm and lead him to the couch. Tris sat on Eric's lap as a way to cuddle and to prevent him from murdering Four. Soon after, Christina and Peter joined them, with Christina sitting on Peter. They were all talking, except for Eric who was once more lost in his thoughts. He didn't think that after all these years a simple name could bring back so many memories and so many regrets. Amar has always been a sore topic for Eric, especially after finding out that Tori was his brother.

Tris realizing that Eric was still in warrior mode tried to appease him by kissing him on his neck, face and then turning his head so she could kiss his lips. "Forget about Four," she tells him, "he's just trying to get under your skin."

"What were you two talking about?"

"He wanted us to dance and I said no."

"There's more. You two were talking for a while." Tris could not divulge the project to Eric, that would have incriminated her and Four.

"He was just asking how I was doing and if we were really together." Eric sensed that Tris was holding something back, something important.

"We'll talk about this in details later." He tells her, emphasizing on the word 'details'. Tori suddenly announces to her guest that the pre-Pit party was over and it was time for them to go to the Pit. Everyone was getting up to leave, including the foursome. Tris had her arms around Eric's waist and he had his around her shoulders, and Christina and Peter were holding hands. They walked all the way to the Pit just like that: not letting go of each other and making sure that everyone knew that they were together.

Once at the Pit, the mood completely changed: they were having fun drinking and dancing. Christina and Tris were dancing among themselves, while Peter and Eric were drinking and just banging their heads to the music. They were talking and watching their women having fun. Tori soon joins the girls. After 30 minutes, Tris excused herself to go to the bathroom, she quickly goes to Eric to tell him but also whispers for him to meet her in 5 minutes. The plan was set in motion. Tris chose the biggest stall, in the old days, they would have called it the "handicapped stall". Once satisfied that this was the perfect location for what was about to happen, she just waited for Eric to make his entrance. She hears a knock and quickly opens the door for him.

"What are we doing here Miss Abnegation?"

"Wouldn't you love to know?" She responds.

"Oh I would." He leans down to kiss her but she quickly ducks her head.

"I want to kiss you," she tells him, "but not there." She slides down and starts caressing his already aroused cock. "Eric, seriously when are you not hard?" She hears him chuckle. She unzips him and starts sucking his dick. She needed him extremely hard for her plan to work. After 10 minutes, she hears Eric telling her that he was about to come.

"No. I don't want you to come yet. You come when I fucking tell you to come" she states and does so right on time because there was a knock in the bathroom door. "Come in" Tris politely answers. Tori steps in, "Christina told me that you needed me…" but she stops in mid-sentence when she realized what's going on.

"Oh you're just in time. Come here sweetie." Tris tells Tori but she doesn't budge. "I'm not going to hurt you. Come here but just stay on the other side of the sink." Tori quickly does what she's told. Tris gets up from her knees and holds on to the other side of the sink, in a way where her and Tori were facing each other.

"Eric, I want you to fuck me right now" Tris commands him and he does what he is told. He pushes her dress up and slides her panties to the side. With one thrust, he's inside of her fucking hard. She leans slightly on the sink as to give him better access.

"Tori tell me who is Eric fucking right now?"

"You" Tori quickly answers, shocked by what she's witnessing.

"Exactly. He's fucking me. Me and only me. And let me tell you, his cock feels so good inside of me. But I'm sure you've felt it before, haven't you dear?"

"Yes." Tori answers once more.

"And that's okay" Tris tells her, "but now, right now, he's fucking me. His dick belongs to me, he is mine and only mine." Tris then leans toward Tori so their faces could be very close and slowly whispers, "Do you understand?"

Tori responds in kind, "Yes, I do."

"Good girl. Eric stop. Come here," she orders Tori, "go on your knees so you can have a taste." Tris takes Eric's dick out from her and puts it in Tori's mouth. Tori sucks once and Tris takes it out. "Sweetie," Tris says, "who's juice did you just taste?"

"Yours."

"Exactly, you just tasted my juice. His dick was in my cunt. My cunt is his home, my juice keeps him energize for the day. Do you understand hon?"Once more Tori says yes. Then Tris goes on her knees and tells Eric that he's allowed to come in her mouth and come he did. If there weren't any music, the entire compound would have heard Eric come. Neither Tris nor Tori have ever heard him grunt so loudly. Once he was done coming, Tris grabbed Tori face and French kissed her so she could share Eric's come. Then she kisses her neck while playing with her nipple.

"Do you understand what just happened here, Tori?" Tris asked, still playing kissing her neck and playing with her nipple.

"You wanted to show me that Eric was yours." She responds practically out of breath. Tori had never experienced something so erotic in her entire life: she had never kissed a girl or been submissive. She's always been the head bitch in any sexual act. Saying that she was wet was an understatement, whoever was going to eat her out tonight would be drowning.

"You're partially right. I did want to show you that he belongs to me, but I also wanted to show you that I control where his dick goes. You tasted my juice and his come because I allowed him. Now do you understand?" The message was clear to Tori or anyone who had witnessed what just happened: Tris was putting her stamp on Eric, Tris was his woman and was in charge, and if any bitch tried to put a hand on Eric, they'll have to answer to Tris. Tris had pulled a power move.

"I do." Tris gets up from her knees and grabs Eric by the dick. "How about you baby? Do you understand?" she asks Eric.

"From day one Tris." She then squeezes his dick hard.

"Good." She says, "because if I ever hear that you cheated, I'll tear your cock out and fuck feed it to you." From the sound of her voice, this was not threat but a promise.

"I am yours." Was Eric's only response. She tucks his dick in his pants so they could go back to the party. As Tris was making her way out, Christina was making her way in.

* **Feminam Seductione: Female Seduction.**

**This is Tris and Eric's outfits: ** tris_erics_first_date_in/set?id=133205168


	11. Chapter 11

Eric never felt so loved in his entire life. Never felt so important, as though he mattered enough for someone to love him. He knew that he was important in Dauntless as a leader, but to do what Tris just did, showed more than love. It showed determination and longevity. She was telling Tori and the world that he belonged with her and will do whatever it takes for the message to be clear. She was giving him, the relationship, everything that she had. It was also obvious that any cheating of any sort would break her, Eric saw throw her façade. Yes, she was proving a point to Tori but she was also showing her vulnerability. She didn't want to get hurt. The simple truth is the person you love the most is the person with the most power to hurt you. So Tris loved Eric but she was also scared of him because he controlled that power. He had to calm her fears because even though there's a certain truth to them, Eric would never jeopardize their relationship. He needed a better environment to talk to her, so instead of going back to the Pit Eric told Tris that he would rather go to her place. The road back was silent but intense. Each person lost in their own world yet holding on to each other: as they were walking, Eric would lean multiple times to kiss her on her forehead and Tris would just look at him lovingly.

Once they were in Tris' apartment, she went to the bathroom and Eric made his way to the balcony that overlooked the Chasm. The Chasm has always been an enigma to Eric because of his love of water. As a child, his parents would always take him to the community pool and once in the water he would pretend to be a water ninja. He just adored the water. However, he also understood how dangerous it could be. Therefore, he loved and feared the Chasm.

"These days you're just thinking more then usual, warrior. You're starting to worry me." He heard Tris tell him. She joins him by sitting next to him on the balcony and enjoying the view.

"Now I have things worth thinking about it." He states. He's just looking at her and playing with her hair. He leans and slightly kisses her. It was time to put her fears at rest.

"I know that you're scared of me straying and doing you wrong. I just want you to know that it will never happen. I wont do anything to ever jeopardize what we have. And about Tori…"

"When was the last time you fucked her? How long were you two together?" She quickly asks. She has always known that there was something between them but she didn't know exactly what.

"We were fuck buddies. I choose the word 'fuck buddy' instead of 'lover' because 'lover' has tendency to confuse people, to make them think that they loved each other. 'She was my lover' would mean that I loved her when that's not it. Yes, I do care for Tori as a friend and as a friend only. That's all we were and all we are now. The day you and I got together, she knew and she was happy. Well not true, she was mad because she wasn't the first to know but she was happy after." They both chuckled about that last comment. That was Tori, she was full of information so when she was left out of the loop it made her angry.

"Will it bother you if I stay friends with her?" Eric asks hoping that the answer would be no because he truly did care for Tori as a friend and he didn't have many friends.

"No it won't. She understood the message tonight, besides, I love her as a sister and I trust you."

"Thank you, baby. I have a question for you now: what was Four telling you?"

"As I told you before he said that he hasn't seen me for a while and then he asked me for a dance. Then you showed up."

"No, you guys were talking for a while, at least 10-15 minutes."

"He was just asking me about the prototype."

"And how would he know about that?"

"Because he goes on the same missions as I do." There. She gave him enough information to not continue asking her questions. The information did not make either her or Four.

"Who chose him?"

"I don't know. One day, when I was going he was there and he's been there ever since." There was a moment of silence. This made Tris uneasy.

"Just like I trust you Eric, you should be able to trust me also."

"I do trust you, I just don't trust him. He's had the hots for you since day one. He was your trainer and tried fucking you. What did he say about Amar?"

"Nothing, as you came he stopped. Who is he?"

"Let's not talk about him tonight. Four has it twisted, that's all." There was another moment of silence, so Tris decided to ask Eric the question of all questions.

"What do you think of Divergents?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I want to know."

"What is there to think? Some people think that they exist while others think that they are fairytales."

"I know but you didn't answer my question. What do you think?"

"I think that they exist."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Do you think that they are dangerous? Normal people? Should be killed? Should be left alone? Eric what do you think?" He never responded, but the question was heard as his jaw was clenching. He stopped looking at her and started looking at the Chasm.

"What if I were Divergent?" she asks, "what would you do?"

"I would ask you who else knows and then kill them." She gasped. Out of all the answers that she would imagine him giving her, that was not one of them.

He slowly turns to look at her and whispers, "There is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do to protect you. They're hunting Divergents and if you were one, I would protect you even if it means becoming factionless or killing the people closest to you and that include family members."

"If I were one and told someone, it would be someone that I trust like you and Christina. That's it. Christina wouldn't turn me in."

"You don't know that."

"Eric, she wouldn't."

"Look at me. If fucking Jeanine Mathews had a gun pointed to my head and told you that you can save me only if you divulge the identity of a Divergent, what would you do?" Once more Eric shocks her. With that type of scenario, what could she do? There's no doubt that she would do anything to protect Eric but would that mean killing a friend? He's waiting for an answer but she can't give it to him.

"You're thinking it but you can't say it out loud." Eric tells her. "Love is a man's biggest strength and biggest weakness. Just like you, I care for the Candor but if I had to choose between saving you and killing her, she would be dead. I know that you're thinking the same thing and you shouldn't be ashamed for it." He takes a breather and continues; "I know that you know that I'm not a man who talks about my feelings but I need you to know them. I love you, Tris. I love you with all my heart and soul, and I know that that sounds stupid but it's true." He stops just for a second as to sort out his thoughts. "I used to fuck a lot and when I say a lot I mean a lot. And it was good, so damn good but something was still missing. At night, before falling asleep, I would get so cold. I would put extra blankets on or even put the heater on, and I would still be cold. It's only when we got together that I realized that it was loneliness. When we sleep together, not even fucking but cuddling, I feel so warm inside. I have never once felt cold with you Tris, not once. So just like my cock belongs to you, so does my heart."

"God I love you." Tris tells him as she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him, "So damn much."

"I know that you're not ready to move in with me," he tells her, "but I want us to always sleep together at night. I don't care if it's at your place or mine, but at night I want us together."

"Of course."

"If you don't have anything planned for tomorrow, we can go to the community pool."

"I'd love that! The only thing is I'm planning to make you breakfast and Christina and Peter are going to come."

"Sounds fine with me. I have to admit that the idea of you cooking for me brings me pure pleasure."

"Your happiness is my happiness."

"I love you, Stiff."

"I love you too, baby." And with that last sentence, the cruel and cold Dauntless leader became a warm and loving Dauntless leader.

**My apologies for the tardiness of this post. I sincerely hope that you enjoy it, even if it is short. In addition, would it be too much to ask to leave a review? I just worry that you guys might get bored with the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

It was already 6 in the morning when Tris woke up. She woke up ecstatic because 1) Eric was by her side, 2) she was going to cook for him, and 3) they were going to the community pool. She has never been to the pool before, she doesn't even know how to swim. So today was a huge day for Tris. She got up and tiptoed to the living room to start with breakfast. She had bought specific ingredients: coconuts, tomatoes, garlic, bread, bell peppers (red, yellow, green and orange), broccoli, raspberries, blackberries, strawberries, butter, and pepper. First thing first: cut the top of the coconuts to get the water and then go to the balcony to break them as to get the jelly. Once that was done, she quickly put the water and jelly in the fridge. Then she cut the tomatoes, garlic and bell peppers and put them on the frying pan. While the vegetables are being fried, she broke the eggs and started whipping them while some left over salt. She then poured the eggs on the vegetables in the frying pan. Once the eggs were done, she then cut the raspberries, strawberries and blackberries; put them in a bowl with sugar and shook the bowl so to mix them all properly. Once everything was done, including setting the table, she quickly took a shower, got dressed and woke Eric up. At 7 am sharp, Christina and Peter showed up.

"Morning." she greeted and quickly hugged them. She ushered them to the kitchen where the table was already set.

"Tris, this breakfast looks delicious." Christina stated.

"Thank you! Eric is about to get out of the shower, so we have to wait a minute." She tells them.

"Bro, tell Eric to get his ass out here! People are starving to death!" Peter exclaimed loudly.

"A man can't take a shower in peace anymore without hearing people screaming!" Eric says as he enters the room.

"Your woman can't feed us without you being here. So yes, you need to hurry your ass up!" Peter retorts. Eric kisses Tris and looks at the food, which made his stomach growl. Tris served her guests. Within 15 minutes, the food was gone: no more eggs, no more fruits, no more jelly, no more coconut water.

"Baby, this is the best breakfast I've ever had." Eric says.

"I second that Tris." Christina agrees.

"Is there anything else? I'm still hungry." Peter asks. Tris got up, took some slices of bread, put some butter and added some grated garlic and pepper, and toasted the slices. They were served 10 minutes later; however, Peter was able to only eat one slice because Christina and Eric attacked the toasts before he got to them.

"Baby, I said it before I'll say it again: best breakfast I've ever had! And this is why I'm keeping you!" Eric jokingly tells her.

"Gee, thanks hon. I seriously feel special right now." She jokingly says.

"By the way," Eric starts, "the Stiff and I are going to the community pool, you guys are free to join us." Christina looked at Peter and they both agreed to come. Christina borrowed a burgundy bikini from Tris and went back to Peter's apartment so he could get his stuff. Meanwhile, Tris was packing enough food to satisfy both Eric and Peter's appetites until Eric stops her, "Babe there's going to be restaurants down there. Save the food for another time." Eric and Tris started walking toward the train to meet with Christina and Peter, who were already there waiting for them. Everyone was excited because it felt like they were kids again: with no worries, no responsibilities and most importantly no impending doom. Throughout the entire train ride, they were just talking, laughing and joking with each other. They were like a little family. Yes, they might be dysfunctional but they were still their own family.

Once they arrived, they realized that they were the only ones there. They were by themselves; the pool was for their personal use. The pool had blue tiles at the bottom with white borders, making the water look more natural. Eric was mesmerized, the water was calling to him, his childhood was calling to him. Eric's childhood was spectacular: he had a loving mother, a proud father, and a partner in crime for a sister. They studied together, had discussions together, researched together and understood each other. Eric thinks that his parents knew years ago that he would leave Erudite for Dauntless because they kept on telling him that "no matter what happens, no matter what you choose, your dad and I love you." This was reiterated to him the day of his Choosing ceremony. As he was about to cut himself, he turned around to look at his parents and sister, and all three of them muttered to him that they loved him no matter what. This gesture made his choice easier, he chose Dauntless. Once his decision was made, he looked at his family for one last time and when he did, all three of them muttered, "I love you" to him. He loved and missed his family. The community pool has always been the center of their family. They would come every Saturday just to simply have fun. Looking at the pool, he realized that nothing changed: the pool was the same, the sensation he gets every time he's here was the same, the chairs were the same, the restaurants were the same. Everything was the same safe him. He's the one who changed in the equation, but he is not going to dwell on that today. No. Today was about forgetting everything and having fun with the people you care about. So to capture his childhood one last time, Eric runs to the pool and does a canon ball. The impact wets everyone. Taking the cue from Eric, Peter jumps in. The girls are left by the poolside, laying on their long chair and absorbing the sun. Christina was wearing Tris' burgundy bikini, while Tris was wearing her black one. They were both the same type of bikini, just different colors.

"Look at them! They're like two kids!" Christina points out.

"Are they doing karate kicks?" Tris asks.

"Yes! They are! Oh my God!" Both girls started laughing at their boyfriends "fighting" underwater. Both men dived to be underwater, doing karate moves and hitting each other as best as no gravity would let them. Peter quickly tries to karate chop Eric's shoulder, but he quickly dodges it, grabs his arm and sends him to the other side of the pool. However, Peter surprises Eric by kicking him in the back as he was being thrown away. Mad, Eric quickly swims to get back at Peter, who is swimming like crazy.

"I think that they're having too much fun without us! Let's join them!" Christina suggests.

"I have to stay on the shallow side though because I can't swim."

"You can't swim, Tris?"

"Nope. Coming to the pool while Factionless are going without food is considered selfish. So we never came and we never learned how to swim."

"I'm going to teach you! You have to learn how to swim! What if they send us on a mission that involves water? You'd be dead! And I can't have that! I can just see Eric killing me for that specific scenario, "You let her get in the water knowing she can't swim! Are you fucking crazy!" Those would be his exact words!"

"You win! Teach me, my master."

"Master Christina. I like that. It sounds tough yet elegant." Both girls just busted out laughing. So they go to the shallow end and Christina starts by demonstrating. She swims regularly without her arms, just moving her legs. Then she demonstrates with her arms. Tris tries to do it with Christina by her side and stabilizing her by putting her hand under her stomach. The "hand under the stomach" was a trick that Christina's mother had always taught her when she first started out: it's a way of reassuring the person that you're there, but as they get more comfortable you slowly take your hand off. "Remember," her mother always said, "the person is very scared. They are in water, they can't breath and they're first reaction is to panic. The hand shows them that they are not alone." Christina missed her parents dearly, especially her mother to whom she was extremely closed to. After 30 minutes, Tris was able to do a lap. Christina was shocked that she was able to pick it up only after 30 minutes but she knew that Tris was Divergent. 'Maybe that's one of their abilities', she thought. And she was right. Soon enough Tris was doing laps on her own and was even going back and forth from the deep-end. Christina was a proud master.

"You're a natural Tris!"

"I had a good teacher! Thank you, Master Christina."

"I think that you should call me that on a regular basis. It gives me an air of je ne sais quoi!" And that earned Christina a huge laugh from Tris. "Hey tell me something," Christina continues in a serious tone, "did Eric know that you couldn't swim?"

"No."

"Okay, good. So he won't be surprised seeing you swimming. You picked it up pretty fast, is that part of your… you know?"

"I think so. Caleb would say so." Tris trusted Christina with her life because admitting to someone that you are Divergent is putting your life in that person's hands. "Caleb wants Four and I to go on a mission this Monday. He says that it's urgent; there's been a serious change in Jeanine's plan. Well not a change but she moved up her deadline so we need to counteract quickly."

"Does Caleb know what her plan is?"

"Apparently some sort of serum that can hypnotize people. Like they are put in a zombie like state and because they're like that, they will be able to take orders without thinking about what they're doing."

"That bitch needs to be stopped. She's like that Hitler guy we learned about in history class when I was in Candor."

"The problem is she's only after Divergents. The other problem is 90% of the population doesn't believe in the existence of Divergents, they think that they are a myth."

"Tris we need to show them. We need to show them that Divergents are like normal people but just more advanced."

"Caleb calls it evolution. He said that Divergents are just more evolved. But here's the problem: let's just say that we show them that we're like normal people, that won't help. Remember: there are good people and bad people. They're going to say that if one of us goes bad, it's going to be a catastrophe due to what some of us can do."

Tris looks at Christina; you could see that she was wrecking her brain to find a solution, a peaceful solution. She then looks at Christina dead in her eyes, "the revolution is coming sooner than later, Christina. You can walk anytime, we won't come after you."

"Listen: from day one I knew you were different; from day one, we were best friends. I could have walked away from day one. I didn't. I knew what I was walking into, I know what I'm walking into. We're best friends, do you know what that means? It means that I will have your back no matter what. If I fall, it won't matter just as long as you're there to continue with the fight." With that last statement, Tris grabs Christina and they hug for what seems to be hours. "Besides," Christina tells her, "I'll find a way for it to not come to that. People are not going to get hurt."

The boys had no clue what was going on because for once since a very long time they were acting their age and having fun.

Hello everyone! I want to thank all of you that reviewed my last chapters. The reason why I asked for the reviews was because I wanted to know if you guys were still interested or if I should stop. I want to especially thank my guest reviewers, I cannot personally respond to you because of the lack of link. Special thanks to Nanou: mille merci ma biche! Tu me feras savoir si tu ne comprends pas qqc en particulier! Je t'aiderai!

I would like to also say that the recipe that I spoke of is my personal recipe. Try it! It's terrific!


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey! Hands off my woman, Tris! Isn't your man satisfying your needs?" Peter teases Tris.

"Bro, you're just mad because I whooped your ass. Such a sad reaction. I'm disappointed, Peter." Eric quickly retorts and shakes his head.

"Whooped? I let you catch me. Let you! And yes, you are definitely welcome. I felt bad for you, so I said to myself 'Peter, give him a break. Do this for him.' And so I did!"

"Don't listen to him baby, you satisfy me plenty! He's just sneakily asking you for pointers." Tris strikes back.

"Excuse me? My man doesn't need advice! He has this hands down!" Christina quickly protects Peter's reputation.

"Baby, thank you! Tell her! Tell her everything!" Peter grabs Christina for a tight hug. By the time the boys had their fill of playing underwater ninja it was mid-afternoon, the pool was full and they felt hunger creeping on them.

"It's time to eat." Peter stated.

"Peter, why are you always hungry? I feel like you're a pregnant woman!" Tris mocks him.

"I'm a growing man!"

"Okay, we need to feed the grown man. Let's just leave are stuff here and go to one of the pool bars." Eric suggests. The foursome had a variety of choices but they decided to go with the cheapest place. Eric and Peter ordered a steak while Christina and Tris ordered steak quesadillas. They were once more having fun by simply being themselves.

"What are you guys doing Monday night?" Peter asks, " I hear that Uriah is having a get together at his place for his birthday or something like that."

"I won't be able to go. I just found out that I have to a mission on Monday." Tris tells them.

"But you'll be back that same day?" Eric inquires further.

"I don't know hon, but you should still go."

"Yeah, like I'll be having fun while you're on a mission."

"I honestly insist. Go and have some fun, it will do you some good."

"No."

"So I guess it will be you and me, babe." Peter tells Christina.

Luckily, by the time the conversation turned to Tris' mission it was already time to leave. They paid their bill, went to their respective chairs and gathered their stuff to head out to the compound. They were walking, each couple holding on to each other as though for dear life.

"I feel like we just got here." Christina says melancholically.

"It's true when they say that time flies when you're having fun." Tris responds.

"Plus we were in good company."

"Very good company indeed! I don't see anyone here with such handsome men! All of the women were so jealous!"

"As they should!" The women gushing about their men right in front of them inflated their egos, especially Peter's who never thought that he would have Christina for a girlfriend. Peter has always been honest with himself, also with Eric since they understood each other, and he could truly say that he was in love with Christina. He has always been in love with her and this since a particular incident. When he was younger, kids would pick on him because he was tiny for his age and no one would ever defend him. But one day, a group of kids started to tease him as usual until Christina came to his defense. Christina started beating the crap out of all of them and threatened them if they told anyone about the beating. She then turned to him and said that if anyone ever teased him again to let her know, then turned around and walked away. They were six years of age. That simple incident was the event that would forever change his path. That day he decided that he will use any means necessary to surpass others, he would work his body just like his mind, he would marry Christina, and if she decided to change factions, so would he. He would follow her to the ends of the world. And he did. She was one of the first people to be called to choose, and once she chose Dauntless, he knew that that was where he needed to be. That single incident proved to him that Christina stood up for the ones she loved and valued, and she has yet proven him wrong. They've been together for such a short time and she's done so many times. Oh yes, he seriously was in love and will fight for them to stay together until the very end.

They got in the train and were silent throughout the ride to the compound because they were all simply exhausted. Maybe it was because they haven't been so relaxed for such a long time or maybe it was the sun, but the exhaustion that they were feeling was very real. The women were in between the men, both laying their heads on their men's respective chests; their eyes were closed but they weren't asleep. They were just enjoying the feeling of being with the ones they cared for. Christina's feelings for Peter were deepening by the day and she actually didn't have a problem with it, she wasn't scared anymore. Peter just stared at her and was petting her hair, looking up he could see that Eric was whispering sweet nothings to his woman. Peter was happy for Eric: you can love or hate Eric all you want but truth be told the little time that Eric has been with Tris changed him for the better. He was more patient, more approachable, 'correction' Peter thought, 'still scary yet slightly more approachable'. Most importantly, he smiled more. Peter wasn't the only one who noticed: the entire compound noticed Eric's more relaxed and happy demeanor. He was truly happy for his friend.

Eric was kissing Tris and caressing her left arm. "I had such a good time today, Eric. Thank you so much for suggesting the community pool." Tris tells him.

"I'm happy you had fun, baby."

"I love you." Tris whispers to him and he kisses her.

They finally arrived at the compound and said goodbye to each other, each couple going to their respective apartment to be alone. When Eric and Tris arrived at Tris' apartment, they decided to take a shower together. They undress, put the water to lukewarm and got in. Of course, Eric seeing Tris naked gave him a medical condition that only Tris could cure. To get to his cure, he starts kissing her but she stops him when he tried foundling her clitoris.

"Hon, I'm tired so let me take care of you instead." Tris states.

"But what about you? Aren't you hot?"

"Yes, but you'll take care of me later." She slips to her knees and puts his penis into her mouth. Eric didn't last long because after less than 5 minutes, he came. After the shower, they go back to the bedroom to watch some movies but, by the time it started, both of them had fallen asleep. Both satisfied of the day they had.

Sunday came and went. They both stayed home: Tris cooked all day long and Eric caught up on some paperwork. At the end of the day they decided to actually watch a movie and not fall asleep.

"At what time will you be leaving for your mission?" Eric asks Tris as the movie was about to start.

"I have to be there by 8 am."

"Oh that early? I'm sure you'll be back later then."

"I hope so but if I don't, I'll most likely be back the following day."

"The way you just answered me is making me uneasy right now, Stiff. What is the mission?"

"I don't even know. I just know that I need to be at the Erudite headquarter but even then not everyone knows that I'm coming."

"Is he going to be there?"

"Who?"

"Four."

"Most likely. Tobias is usually there nowadays."

"So now it's Tobias? You two are now that close, huh?"

"Eric, don't even go there. We talk and yes sometimes I do call him Tobias, and yes sometimes he calls me Beatrice. It's not a big deal."

"Yes, it fucking is! I don't call you Beatrice, why the hell is he? And why does he? You're no longer in Abnegation, that's no longer your name."

"Sweetheart, it's not that serious. Don't make it bigger than it is. Let's cuddle and watch the movie."

"If he ever gets the audacity to call you 'Stiff', I swear I'll fucking murder him! And you had better let me know if he does that."

"Will do, boss!"

"I'm serious, Tris."

"I will."

"Another thing: if this is a chick flick, I'm going to jump into the Chasm."

"If you don't stop talking, I'll push you into the Chasm."

"Cunt."

"Tiny dick."

"The fuck, woman! But you chock on this 'tiny' dick, don't you?" And Tris just started laughing.

"And this is why I love you, Eric. This is why I love you and only you. This right here." She motions her hands back and forth in between them. "What we have here, no one can break except us."

"It's never going to break, Stiff." They kissed, snuggled and fell asleep halfway through the movie.

On Monday, when Eric woke up Tris was already gone. However, she left him a note on the bedside table.

"_Hey baby, you looked way too cute to wake up! But if you look in the mirror, you'll see that I kissed you goodbye. And yes, I did take a picture! I love you and will see you when I get back. I love you, Eric."_

With the paper in hand, Eric goes to the bathroom to look in the mirror and sure enough his entire face has the imprints of red lips on it. With a goofy grin, he sadly washes his face thus erasing the physical proof of his girlfriend's love. After, he brushed his teeth, got dressed and left to go train the Initiates.

The day went and not a word came from Tris. It was 7 pm and still no Tris. But since she had warned him that if she didn't come back that day she would the following, he wasn't that worried. He was worried, but not that worried. The next day came and went and there was no Tris. On Wednesday, as soon as Eric woke up, he went straight to Peter's apartment to talk to Christina. When he got there, a sleepy Peter opens the door.

"Bro, it's like 5 am." Peter groggily says.

"Dude, I'm sorry. Tris is still not home so I need to talk to Candor." Eric quickly explains.

"Shit. Sorry, man. I'll get her for you." A couple of minutes later, Christina shows up.

"Candor, she's not back from the mission and it's been two fucking days. Do you know anything?"

"It's 5, no one's awake yet. I'll be able to find out by 7:30. So when I do, I'll come to you."

"Thank you." Eric leaves the apartment to go back to Tris'. He does every breathing exercise he could remember to be able to calm himself down because soon enough, he was going to train those dumbasses. However, his thoughts were interrupted when a knock came. 'Thank you, Candor', He said to himself, but when he opens the door he doesn't find Christina but instead finds Four. Four was starring at him with a black eye and cuts all over his face, his forearms also had bruises and cuts. Concern was written all over Four's face, a concern that could only be matched by Eric's face. Four walks in without being invited.

"She's in the Main Hospital, she just came out of an induced coma." Four tells him. Eric's face changed from concern to pure distress. He quickly went on the couch to sit.

"What happened? Tell me everything." Eric orders.

"I can't. It's classified. But what I can tell you is that it went bad. She received some blows to the head and that swelled her brain so the doctors had to put her in a coma. They took her out of it a couple of hours ago and said that she'll wake up by tonight." Eric was still silent, just starring at the floor in shock. He started trembling, the shock was getting to his body, it was already in his head because he didn't even see Four siting by him.

"Eric, snap out of it! She's going to be okay"

"I'm going to see her." Eric gets up to grab a jacket.

"You can't, they wont let you see her because you don't have clearance. This was a top-secret mission even Max doesn't know anything about it. Even Max doesn't have the clearance to go on that side of the hospital."

"I'm her fucking boyfriend, Four!" Eric started shouting in rage.

"I know and that's why I came to tell you where she was. I'm going back later on and I'll ask the doctors when they can release her. I'll keep you posted. But Eric, you can't tell a soul about this. Well, you can tell Christina if you want, she knows how to keep a secret."

"Fuck!"

"You love her, don't you?" Four poses the question but the answer was in Eric's current attitude.

"I promise that I'll keep you posted. I'm going back to my apartment for some sleep, and then I'll go back. Whatever I hear, I'll tell you. I promise." Four was getting up to leave when he heard Eric talk to him.

"Thank you." Those two simple words took a lot of effort and courage to say, and Four realized this. He nodded at Eric and took his leave.

Eric felt as alone as ever, as useless as ever. His thoughts were racing a million miles per hour; his emotions felt like they were on a roller-coaster ride: happy because he received news about Tris, mad because he's not allowed to visit her, scared because she was in a coma, happy because she's no longer in a coma, mad because he didn't know what this mission was about. With his current state of mind, He had no idea how he would be able to train the Initiates today. For the first time in a very long time, Eric broke down and cried.

Four was also thinking on his way to his apartment. After what he saw on Monday, there was no going back. The revolution was here, the plan needed to be put in motion because, after Monday, everyone understood that Jeanine was a step closer than they had anticipated. But the question remained will Eric put love before his sense of duty. Eric's reaction was not what Four had expected. Eric showed emotions, genuine concern for Tris' well being. He needed to keep a closer eye on Eric to see if he was trustworthy, trustworthy enough to help lead the revolution.


	14. Chapter 14

As Four was reaching his apartment, he saw Christina waiting for him. He unlocked the door and went straight for the couch. Four was beyond exhausted by the events of the week.

"What happened?" Christina asked.

"Christina, we are not ready. That's what happened. We are not fucking ready for Jeanine Matthews. If this revolution happens sooner than later, we will die; but, at the same time, if it happens later than sooner we're still going to die. We are not prepared for this."

"But what happened? Tris didn't tell me what the mission was to begin with."

"Caleb called for an impromptu meeting but asked me specifically to bring a non-Divergent. When we got there he explained to us that Jeanine had completed the serum. We've all known about the serum for a while but the problem was that we didn't know what it could do. Well this impromptu meeting was Caleb's way of showing us what it can do. The serum does not put the person in a dream-like state but a zombie-like state. You see in a dream-like state, you'll still be yourself, whereas in the zombie-like state your brain will be more wired to act out suggestions without thought, like a command."

"I don't understand. We're Dauntless, we take commands regardless."

"True. But if you get the command to kill a specific group, including the children, there will be hell. Also to give those types of commands, you would need cause, you would need to share that cause and convince the committee. How are you going to convince a group of people to kill kids?" Four continued, "That's not all the serum can do. It also enhances your strength, speed and senses so you can accomplish the task in a timely and perfect manner. What I saw, what Tris experienced…"

"What happened to Tris? Eric was at my door since 5 am!"

"Tris was in a coma, Christina."

"What? What the hell happened down there?"

"We already knew that the serum didn't work on Divergents, but Caleb said that to know the full power of the serum we had to try it on a non-Divergent. Jeanine already did but she excluded Caleb from that meeting."

"Wait, do you think that she suspects him?"

"No. She had given him a top secret errand to run and said that she couldn't have given it to anyone else but Caleb. So no, I don't think that she suspects Caleb. Anyhow, the serum was injected to the non-Divergent and a fight was set up between him and Tris. Christina, it took 6 of us to try to stop him and we couldn't! We had to kill him. We had to fucking kill him. Another side effect of the serum is that it wires your brain a certain way so you have no choice to finish the task you were assigned. Since we don't know where the main headquarters for that mission is located, we had no choice but to kill him. We shot him so many times until he collapsed and than shot some more until he died."

"Main headquarters?"

"Yes. Apparently there is a way to abort a started mission but it needs to be done in one of the machines located at the main headquarters. We don't know the location yet. Caleb said that Jeanine will eventually disclose the information to him within the month."

"What about Tris?"

"She had so many blows to the head that they had to induce her in a coma. Her brain was so swollen, her face black and blue. If she walked by you right now, you wouldn't be able to recognize her. Her own mother wouldn't be able to recognize her. But they took her out of the coma and the doctors said that she'll come out of it by this afternoon."

"Jesus Christ, Four!" Christina said while furiously shaking her head, "What the hell are we going to do? We can't have Dauntless members become killers just because of one crazy bitch! That's not what we signed up for! We signed up to protect the factions from crazy people like Jeanine Matthews!"

"The problem is we can't strike now because they have an advantage but at the same time we can't wait any longer in case they add extra components to the serum and give them another superpower. Either way, we're at a disadvantage!"

"I need to think. We need to think. We need to have a meeting to modify the plan. We need to brainstorm as soon as possible."

"Actually, I was thinking about something. I want to bring Eric in."

"Fuck me!"

"Love him or hate him, Christina, the man is strategist. His brain is a mixture of Erudite and Dauntless. He can help."

"And if he doesn't want to join us? Than what? He's going to know that we're plotting to overthrow the government and our asses will be dead!"

"He loves her and will do anything to protect her, so I don't think he'll denounce us. He may take sometime to like the idea but, after this afternoon, something tells me that he'll join us."

"Wait, what happened this afternoon?"

"I went to tell him about Tris and the heartless Dauntless leader was in the verge of tears. Christina, he'll join us. We just have to monitor him and figure out not only how to approach him but also when to approach him."

"I'll admit that he does love her. But we also have another problem: Tris doesn't want him involved. She thinks that they might use him against us if they ever found out."

"That's a chance that we are going to have to take. We're all taking chances here. We're all risking our lives, and if the risks are going to get higher because we're involving Eric, so be it. With him on our side, we have an edge."

"We call for a meeting: it has to be mandatory and everyone needs to be there. We'll update them and also thrown in the Eric idea. But we need to wait until Tris can come. She needs to be a part of it."

"Agreed. Most likely she'll come back by the end of the week."

"Sounds good. I better go talk to Eric about Tris since I had promised him that I'd find something out. I'll just say that I ran into to you."

"Sounds good. By the way, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"How serious are things between Peter and you?"

"Very serious. Actually, I was thinking that if Eric accepts to join us, I would ask Peter to do the same. He's no strategist but he's good with a weapon."

"Sounds good."

"Why did you ask?"

"I need to decompress, therefore fuck. And wanted to know if you were game."

"How the hell can you be horny in a time like this?"

"It's because of this situation that I'm horny. When I'm mad, I'm horny, when I'm stressed I'm horny; when I'm happy I'm horny, when I'm sad I'm horny. Why do you think that we have such high libido?"

"Why ask me? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. What's it to you? She doesn't need to know."

"I better leave before I punch you!"

"Fine. When I hear anything, I'll contact you." And with that, Christina left Four alone with his thoughts. His mind wasn't working properly because his penis was in shambles. But he couldn't dwell on that for long since someone knocked on his door.

"Hey, how did Monday go?" Tori asked as she entered his apartment.

"Just the person I was about to call," Four says, "Baby, I desperately need your mouth" and pushes her to her knees. After less than 5 minutes, Four finally got the release that he's been wanting.

"Well that was quick" Tori observed, "So what happened?" she asked again. Four tells her the same thing that he had told Christina: the serum, Tris, Eric, everything.

"Christina's right," Tori said, "We need an emergency meeting and we have to wait for Tris. I don't see a good ending to this Four. I honestly don't."

"We can't think like that. We just can't! If we start thinking like that than we might as well abandon everything we've been working for, forget the promises that we've made to our loved ones. What about George? Amar? We're doing this for them and us! Remember that." Tori looked defeated and deflated. The reason why she joined the movement was for George. She had loved her brother. She was fighting for his memory. Tori was doing everything possible not to cry and Four could see that. He grabs her and hugs her as tightly as possible. He felt her anguish and fear but could give her nothing. He then starts kissing her furiously and passionately as if to take away the pain, because truth be told he did cause her pain. Within seconds, their clothes were off and they start fucking with Four on top. There was no penetration with a moment of pause: only ins and outs, fast breathing, neck biting, back scratching and passionately kissing, as if two lovers reuniting after a long absence. When they both had climaxed, he remained in her and eyes locked.

"I'm sorry for leaving you." Four said.

"Fuck you, Tobias." She venomously whispered. Four kept looking at her, his hands caressing her face and hair. He then starts kissing her entire face.

"I deserve that, baby. I deserve that. You have to forgive me though."

"You came, now get off of me!" Still looking at her, he eases into her even further and puts his full weight on top of her. Still looking at her, he pulls her hair as to cause her pain but she looks back at him with sheer defiance. Pain had brought them together once. Remembering that, he turns her head to the side and bites down on her neck, the spot where her neck and shoulder meet. Tori lets out an agonizing cry but he bits down even harder and sucks at the same time. He starts moving inside of her but now he's no longer fucking her, he's raping her since she's begging him to stop. When he finally comes again, he let go of her neck satisfied with what occurred. She's trembling but he kisses her and whispers, "Your pussy has always been my home and it will always be. Remember that. Remember our past and forgive me. Don't deny us, and never deny me"

"You got balls asking me for forgiveness."

"After this, you're going to forgive me. Your body already forgave me, now let your heart do the same. When it happens, you'll know where to find me." He leans down, kisses her one last time on the lips and gets off of her. They get dressed, and as Tori opens the door to leave, Angela, Four's girlfriend, comes in.

"Oh, hey Tori." Angela greets Tori.

"Hey Angie. Got to go." Tori quickly leaves.

"Well that was odd." Angela notices.

"She received some bad news, that's all." Four responds still sitting on the couch. Angela goes to him and kisses him. Four looks at his girlfriend: she was useful and loved him, but he never returned her affections. Yes, he did care for her but he never loved her. Four felt guilty about the way he treated her but not guilty enough to leave without having someone else available. She was a virgin when they started going out, but now he'd turn her into a good whore. He shares her. He still remembers the first time he shared her.

'_It was James, Daniel and himself who just came back from a 3 day mission and they were exhausted but hard on. James complaining that he just found out that they sent his girlfriend to a mission and Daniel complaining that he had a fight with his._

"_Angela is home and she's available for the night" Four had stated. He was already on a high for having led his first mission and just wanted to show off even more._

"_You want to share your girlfriend with us?" Daniel had asked shocked by the offer._

"_I'm the leader, what's mine is yours." They arrived to his apartment anticipating the night ahead, and as they enter Angela runs to Four to hug and kiss him._

"_Wait here" Four tells them and goes to the bedroom with her._

"_Baby, do you love me?" he asked her._

"_Of course I do! What kind of question is that?"_

"_How much do you love me then?"_

"_I love you too much, Four."_

"_Then prove it to me. Daniel and James are having problems with their women and need to de-stress really badly. So I offered you." Four stated with the most serious and matter-of-fact face._

"_You want me to have sex with them?"_

"_Yes. It's always been a fantasy of mine to see someone fuck you."_

"_I'm not a fucking whore, Four!"_

"_I never said you were. You see! You just said that you loved me! This proves it. If you really love me, you'll do it." He knew that he was playing on her emotions, but didn't care. He knew that she had a fear of abandonment and would do whatever it took to keep the relationship intact and alive._

"_You know that I love you. If this is what needs to be done so you can see it, then fine."_

_He grabs her hand and puts it on his dick, "see how hard I am just thinking about them fucking you. You're doing this to me." She smiled and just giggled, happy about the effect that she had on him._

"_Hey guys, come on in" Four calls out. Both men came in, looking at Angela as if she was meat and rubbing on themselves. Angela was petrified at the thought of what was about to happen. Four rips up her clothes and gets behind her. He grabs her breasts and squeezes them hard, "Fuck however and how long you want." And with that, Four pushes her to the bed and both men jump on her._

_Daniel was eating her pussy out while James had his cock in her mouth, both men working hard on her at the same time. Meanwhile Four was standing back just watching the scene unfolding. Once Daniel was done eating, he penetrates her hard and non-stop. "She's so fucking tight, Four," he states, "How do you keep her so damn tight?"_

"_If you think that her pussy is tight, try her ass." Four responds._

"_Don't worry, we're going there later on," James pitches in but after that statement piercingly comes into her mouth, "Fuck that was good. I need to rest for a while, have a go Four." Four quickly replaced James dick with his own. Meanwhile, Daniel is still fucking her hard. James feeling left out, starts sucking on her nipples while playing with her clit. This made her come, which in turn made both Daniel and Four come as well. All three of them lay on the bed. Four looks at Angela, "The night just started, babe. Go say thank you to Daniel by sucking him." She does what she is told. She's on all four, head down and ass up. That image alone got James ready for round two. He positions himself behind her and takes her anally. Four himself goes under her to suck on her nipples, that was her weak spot. Once he had enough, he goes for her clit and sucks very hard. She quickly gets another orgasm. The girl was very orgasmic. James decided that he had enough of the ass, grabs her by the hair and puts her on her back._

"_Hold her legs up and widen her a bit more for me" he ordered. As James was fucking her hard, Four and Daniel was each holding a leg and spreading her out. Angela's eyes were closed but Four ordered her to open them up and watch them fuck her. Once James came, Four quickly replaced him with each man still spreading her wide. Then Four was replaced by Daniel once he came. All of them had to take a break and Four asked Angela to make sandwiches. Daniel was the first one to be done eating and was ready for another round, so he grabbed her and started making out._

"_You have an awesome girlfriend, Four" James said, "Mine would never do something like that. She's a keeper."_

"_She knows her place and loves me." Four smirks._

"_As she ever been double-penetrated, like ass and pussy?" James asked._

"_Nope."_

"_Well let's train her!" Daniel lays down on the bed and Angela mounts him, she then leans over and lets James mount her anally. Then both start fucking her at the same time, while Four has her sucking his dick. They took turns with her all night long until James and Daniel got tired and eventually went home._

That memory got him even harder than before, "I need you to suck me."

"Of course, baby." Angela answers as she unzips Four and takes him into her mouth. Four sat on the couch, smiling and happy. Happy not because Angela was blowing him but because of that memory and especially because Tori would eventually see forgive him. Maybe things might actually work out.

**Hello everyone. I just wanted to say thank you so very much for the reviews and wanted to wish you guys a Happy Thanksgiving! Be safe and be blessed.**


	15. Chapter 15

Everything was hurting, her eyes were still closed but she could tell that the damage was extensive. First thing Tris did was try to move her legs, she succeeded yet with great pain. Now her arms. Once more, success but with again with great pain. 'I'm not paralyzed' she thought, 'now, Tris, open your eyes.' The pain was excruciating, the light blinding; vertigo hit her as she tried sitting up. Thankful, a nurse came to help her.

"The buzzer is next to you. Next time buzz. You can't make such fast movement so soon." The nurse scolds her.

"Thank you and sorry I didn't see it. And I don't really know where I am." Tris returns.

"Oh, I'm truly sorry. You're in the hospital, Ms. Prior. Let me go call Caleb." She leaves only to quickly return with Caleb by her side. Caleb's face was full of sadness and worry.

"Beatrice," He says as he tightly hugs her, "I thought I lost you. I'm so sorry; I didn't know the extent of the serum's effect. I'm so sorry for putting you in such danger."

"Caleb, if I remember correctly I'm the one who volunteered. And I volunteered so we could know what the extent was. This is part of the job and it will take us a step closer to winning our cause. So no worries, brother." Caleb took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Despite his cool and distant attitude, Caleb was extremely close to his sister and truly loved her. She was his best friend and vice versa. The events that took place earlier this week renewed not only his belief in the cause but also his hatred for Jeanine Matthews. Tris wouldn't have been in a coma if it wasn't for the serum and the serum wouldn't have existed if it wasn't for Jeanine Matthews; therefore, Tris wouldn't have been in a coma if it wasn't for Jeanine Matthews. Yes, his hatred quadrupled.

"What can you remember, Beatrice?"

"The serum being injected into the non-Divergent, us fighting and that's it. What happened to him? What did you tell him?"

"We had to kill him. The serum is formulated in a way that the receiver has no choice but to finish the mission. The only way a mission can be aborted is in the main headquarters and we don't know where that is yet. We honestly had no choice."

"Jesus." Beatrice couldn't believe it, "Caleb, she's already made us murderers."

"No one will know about this. Even after all this is over. We'll tell people that he was a martyr for the cause. If people find out about this one incident, it will fuel them to fear us and hate us even more than Jeanine Matthews. We'll then have a bunch of Jeanine Matthews trying to kill us."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Just the people who were present that night. No more than 10 people and all trustworthy."

"Good. Do I have any permanent damage? My eyes are killing me."

"No permanent damages. Your eyes hurt because you did receive most of your blows to the head and face, so you might experience some migraines."

"So no permanent damage. That's good! What's my cover story?"

"You went on a top secret mission and got ambush. Four is telling the same story if he's asked."

"Oh my God, what about Four? What happened to him? I remember him trying to help me in the fight."

"He's fine, only cuts and bruises. You're the one with the most damage. The rest of them went home that night except for Four. He wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Oh good."

"Are you two together?"

"What? No! I told you that I was with Eric."

"I know that but Beatrice the way that he was worried about you, I just thought that maybe you've decided to go with him instead of Eric. I've heard Four talk about him, he doesn't seem too, how can I say this, friendly?"

"If you're listening to gossip from Four than you're going to think that Eric is a monster. He's not. He's just a fierce Dauntless leader, that's all. That's what the faction demands of him"

"You're madly in love with him."

"That sounded like a statement, not a question."

"It was. But watch out with Four. He is a wonderful asset to the mission, but he might sabotage your relationship."

"He knows not to interfere. Do you know what he did?"

"What?"

"When he was my trainer, I liked him a lot and one day, after training, he kissed me. I was over the moon, only to later find out that he had a girlfriend." As Caleb is listening to the story, he just shook his head. It was always an enigma to him how someone's personal and work lives could be so different. The logic is that you choose your work based on your liking, and your liking starts with your personal life. However, when it came to Four he shouldn't be shocked because he is playing the role of double agent. Since Four is an excellent double agent, logic stands that he is a good manipulator therefore would be able to have several mistresses when it came to his love life. So yes he was shock but at the same time no he wasn't. Disappointment would be the best word: he is disappointed in Four since he had liked him for Tris.

"I would like you to meet Eric. If we win, I want us to get married and have children." Caleb just leans over and kisses Tris on her forehead.

"I'd like that. On my side, I have something to tell you."

"What it is?"

"I've made my affections known to this woman and she returns my feelings."

"Oh my God, Caleb! I'm so happy for you!" Tris had known that Caleb cared for a certain Erudite but was scared to act on it.

"Thank you."

"Does she know about your Divergence?"

"Yes. She's part of the team."

"Is she here? I would love to meet her."

"She is." Caleb goes to the intercom, "Diane, could you please come to the main room?" Moments later, a tall, blond, slender woman with grey eyes enters the room.

"Diane, I would like you to meet my sister Beatrice."

"Hello Beatrice. I've heard so much about you." Diane says and extends her hand to Tris, who eagerly shakes it.

"Hi and please call me Tris. It's lovely to meet you! Hopefully Caleb only said good things about me."

"He did tell me the story about the white underwear…"

"I have no brother." Everyone started laughing.

"Caleb, can you get me something to eat while I chat with Diane?"

"Of course," he then turns to Diane, "I'll be right back." As the door closes, Tris starts her interrogation.

"Do you love my brother?"

"Yes."

"What are your intentions with him?"

"That's more of a question you would ask a man not a woman."

"I'm not sexist."

"Then marriage. I want something permanent. I want children."

"You know that we're Divergents."

"Yes and it makes no difference to me. To me, it just means that my children might be more evolved than the ordinary child, therefore have a better chance of surviving and adapting to the world."

"Such an Erudite way of seeing it."

"Erudite is synonymous to logic. That's why I fell in love with Caleb because he realized and debated that Jeanine Matthews is not using logic because her fear of Divergents is founded purely in emotions. Since they've lived among us for so long without any "unusual" death or any attacks, then why fear them? It makes no sense."

"Thank you for seeing the truth. So you know of the mission, of our cause."

"I do and will help Caleb succeed even if it's with my last breath." Diane was taken aback by the sudden hug she received from Tris. While still hugging, Tris whispers in her ear, "Thank you. If I die I can be at peace knowing that he has someone." Now both women were crying.

And this was how Caleb found them. He knew that something important and deep transpired during his absence. He also knows that his sister approved of Diane, and that alone lit the fire that will lead to the demise of Jeanine Matthews.


	16. Chapter 16

"Caleb, when can I go home? Soon right? Since I don't have any permanent damage." Tris anxiously asks. She didn't like hospitals and most importantly she didn't like staying away for too long from Eric.

"Definitely tomorrow." Caleb responds.

"How about tonight?" Tris retorts.

"Beatrice, we need to make sure that you're okay."

As Four enters the room, he hears Tris pleading to go home. "Look, I feel like shit," she starts, "and probably look like it also. I just want to go home. And besides, you guys have been doing your tests throughout the day and found nothing. Please Caleb!"

"Come on, Cal" Four tries to help Tris out, "let the girl go home."

"Hey you!" Tris greets Four.

"Hey yourself. You're right though: you do look like shit. Any permanent damage?" he quickly asks.

"According to Caleb, I am awesome! And can go home." She replies.

"And can go home tomorrow I said." Caleb returns.

"Caleb, please. You know how much I hate hospitals."

"Besides," Four pitches in, "her man has been giving me death looks all damn day! Either she comes home tonight or I get killed tonight. And Cal, I'm way too precious to die."

Caleb just rolls his eyes, "Let me double check with the doctor first. If he's fine with it, then yes you may go home. But Beatrice, if he's not, you're staying here. I'm not flexible on this."

"Thank you! You're the best brother ever!" Caleb goes to find out if her vitals are okay.

"I still find it weird that he calls you Beatrice."

"He always will. He was upset when I told him about the name change. He said to me "I hope that you're not expecting me to call you by that ridiculous name!" I'm surprise that he allows you to call him 'Cal'."

"He doesn't allow me anything. I call him what I want to call him." Tris actually laughs at that because she saw Caleb's face every time Four would call him 'Cal' and he looked irritated by it.

"How's Eric?" Tris asks Four in a serious and low tone.

"He's okay. I told him of your condition and he wanted details. So I just said that we went on a top-secret mission that even Max doesn't know about and that we were attacked. He didn't seem satisfied about my explanation and took a hell of a lot for me to convince him not to come here."

"Caleb needs to let me go home. I miss him."

"You love him."

"Yes, I do. I very much do."

"Do you think that he loves you?"

"Four, we've been through this before. Eric…"

"Listen, just answer my question as honestly as you can."

"Yes, he does."

"Now, listen once more. You're not going to like what I'm about to say but you need to listen. I think that Eric has feelings for you. I'm not going to say that he loves you but I will say that he has strong feelings for you. I think he should join the cause."

"No."

"Tris, listen. If we have Eric on our side than we'll have more allies. Eric is like freaking god in Dauntless. If he crosses over than it will make people think, it will make people question and that's what we need right now! Tris, we need a fucking army and him as its leader."

"Tobias, I'm not going to put his life in jeopardy like that!"

"Tris, that's what he signed up for by joining Dauntless. Our job is to protect the factions and that's what we're doing right now. Every second that passes, Jeanine Matthews gets stronger, her army gets stronger and her serum gets stronger. Every second that passes and we do nothing, she gets the advantage and we're back to square one. Listen we need to set our personal views aside for the greater good, for the bigger picture. You can't deny that Eric is a good strategist, can you?"

After a long sigh, Tris answers, "No, I can't."

"Then you see that I'm right." Another statement received by silence, "Christina agrees. She even said that if Eric joins, she'd ask Peter to join."

The problem was that Four's logic was sound, in other words he was right. Having Eric on their side would increase the chances of winning but at the same time it was Tris' love for Eric that didn't want him involved. If he knew that she was Divergent, how would that change the relationship? What if he doesn't want to join, would he betray us? Most importantly, if he dies, would Tris be able to survive that? Those were questions that Tris have been asking herself since day one. She wanted to protect Eric at all cost but what if that cost meant loosing the war? That's another thing that Tris wouldn't be able to live with.

Caleb returns with the news that Tris has been yearning to hear, "Beatrice, the doctor said that he can't find anything wrong and that you are able to go home tonight under certain conditions. These conditions are as follow: 1) no training for two weeks, 2) complete bed rest during those two weeks, 3) take your medications as prescribed, 4) doctor visits twice a week, 5) no strenuous activities during those two weeks. The last part was added when I told him that you had a suitor." Caleb explains that last part as his eyes were staring at the floor, unable to look at Tris but still he could hear Four laugh.

"Thank you so much, Caleb!" Tris expresses her happiness.

"Before we leave," Four interjects, "Christina had suggested that we call for an emergency meeting to talk about the recent events and that everybody is obligated to be present."

"I agree," says Caleb, "We should have one on Friday since Jeanine will announce the location of the main headquarters on Friday morning. I need to go in the meeting with some relevant and valuable news."

"So this Friday then. Send us word of the time, brother."

"Will do."

The journey back to the Dauntless compound was very long and tedious due to Tris' injuries. Four had to help her get on the train since she couldn't run, in addition they had to use the long entrance since she couldn't jump. So what might have taken 15 minutes took an hour. But they finally made it to Tris' apartment and as she was trying to open the door with her keys, the door itself flew wide open.

"Eric!" she yells and quickly jumps into his arms.

"Jesus Christ, Stiff! Jesus fucking Christ, baby." Eric kept repeating over and over again. He then proceeds to carry her to the couch, closely followed by Four. As Eric sat Tris down, he really looked at her. The girl's legs were covered in cuts, so were her arms, but it was her face that scared Eric the most: her eyes were bloodshot to the point of looking animalistic, under her eyes were as black as night, she had a cut on her upper lip and stiches on her forehead, and the rest of her face looked like one big swollen bruise.

"What happened to you? And so help me God if I hear the words "top-secret mission"!"

"Friday we'll get the clearance to tell you Eric." Four quickly states.

"You don't need to wait for Friday when I want answers now."

"Baby, please don't. I just want to go to bed. I'm tired and have a migraine."

"Is there any medication that you need to take?" Eric asks quickly distracted from the main topic.

"Yes, Four has them. Thank you for helping me today by the way, Four."

"Anytime. I love being the prince charming to a damsel in distress."

"Are you deaf? My woman just said that she is tired! You need to go home, Four!"

"Fine, fine. Oh before I forget Eric, the doctor said no strenuous activities for two weeks. So you're going to have to take cold showers. Sorry." After his statements, Four ran out the door, leaving Eric shocked and Tris in a hysterical laughter.

"Let me get you to bed, baby." Eric carries her bruised body and cautiously puts her on the bed. He then goes to the closet to take her nightgown and help put it on.

"Eric, can you stay the night with me?"

"Where do you think I'd go? You think I'd leave you here like this? Besides it's been a couple of days since I moved in."

"What?" Tris ask startled by the confession. Eric calmly goes back to the closet and opens the door wide enough so she could see that his clothes were all there, some neatly hung, some neatly folded.

"I know that you at least wanted us to be engaged before moving in together, but Tris I've had a fucked up week with not knowing where you were or what became of you. Staying here was the only thing that kept me sane, so I thought since I'm going to be staying here for a while might as well get my clothes.

"Come to bed, hon. We'll talk more in depth at a later date, definitely not tonight. I just want you next to me so I can cuddle." Eric did as he was told: he got into bed next to her. Due to her injuries, they couldn't cuddle normally, so Eric had to settle for Tris' forehead lightly touching his arm.

"Eric, I missed you so much." She whispered to him, trying her best not to cry because if she did cry it would burn her eyes even more. Sadly she lost the battle and started crying. Eric turned to his side to face her, he saw her tears and could do nothing but wipe them away.

"Tris, you need to tell me what's going on because the week I had was indescribable. I couldn't function, baby. I didn't know where you were, even the Candor didn't know where you were. I couldn't breath, Peter had to make sure that I was eating. He even tried force-feeding me! I can't go through that again. I just can't, Tris. I was living in hell." Eric closed his eyes and was taking deep breathes; he felt like he was about to loose control and now wasn't the moment for it. After a shaky few minutes, he felt like he had control again and could open his eyes.

"I'm scared to tell you." She says.

"But you have to, baby."

"I should because I need you but at the same time I'm selfish."

"Why do you think that you're selfish?"

"Because I'm going to loose you if I tell you."

"There's nothing that can come between us, Tris. Nothing."

"I just can't chance it." Tris quickly gets up, goes to the bathroom and locks the door. Eric could hear her cry.

"Tris open this fucking door now! I haven't waited all week to see you, out of my fucking mind thinking that you were dead only for you to lock yourself in the bathroom! You owe me a fucking explanation!" He then waited. One minute passed, then two, then three until Tris unlocks the bathroom door. Eric then pushes the door open. They lock eyes with each other, both worried what's about to happen, what she's going to say. Then finally, the words that she has been dreading to say came out on their own accord.

"I'm Divergent."


End file.
